Forced To Marry But Not To Love
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: What happens when the US Government introduces a marriage law? Will our fave ND characters like the government's choice? Or not?
1. The Letters

Forced To Marry…. But Not To Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…obviously!

Description- What happens when the US Government puts a marriage law into place? Glee characters are in their senior year & are all 18 (so legally able to get married) for the story's purposes Finn and Quinn never broke up (and she didn't get pregnant but he still likes Rachel and Rachel is with Puck but still secretly likes Finn). Oh and Matt didn't leave ND.

Chapter 1: The Letters

**Rachel's POV**

**Today I got the biggest shock of my life. Mr Shue called us into the choir room and he was with Principal Figgins (Figgins never comes to our Glee rehearsals) so I was really nervous (and Rachel Barbra Berry never gets nervous….. except from at my NYADA audition when I choked, but Carmen Tibideaux gave me a second chance and it was 2****nd**** time lucky so I'm still on my way to being a big star!). Anyway Figgins was there with a bunch of official looking letters and I wondered if they were from the show choir committee saying they would take my suggestion of having "Barbra Streisand" as the theme for this years nationals. Sadly that was not to be. "Children, I come bearing bad news, the US Government has recently passed a law saying that all Americans between the ages of 18-65 must be married by the end of the month and produce children by this time in 2 years due to the amount of the population wiped out by the recent flu epidemic. They have sent these letters to show who you will be matched with so please read carefully as the guidelines for your marriage will be outlined. Good day glee clubbers and once again I'm so sorry".**

"**Well what are waiting for let's open the letters" said Quinn looking adoringly up at Finn (I swear I want to gag every time they do that!). "Who's going first?"**

"**I guess I will" said Mr Shue. He opened the envelope very slowly and read quite slowly too, the suspense was killing me!. "Who'd you get Mr Shue?" asked Finn.**

**Mr Shue replied, obviously stunned. "Sue"**

**Our mouths all gaped wide open.**

_Finn's POV_

_No one spoke for what felt like ages. We were all too stunned. We just assumed Mr Shue would get Miss Pillsbury- they'd been serious for a while but hadn't gotten engaged and now Mr Shue had to marry Coach Sylvester- "Well we didn't see that coming!", "who's next?" I asked cheerfully. Artie went next quickly scanning before saying "Tina". Tina looked so sad- she and Mike had been so happy and now that was being taken from her. It was so unfair!._

**Tina's POV**

**I didn't know what to think. I mean yeah I like Artie and All but I never expected to marry him. I didn't like all the attention being on me so said "Blaine why don't you open yours?". I knew he was hoping to be paired with Kurt but after being paired with Artie and Mr shue being paired with Sue of all people, I knew it wouldn' t work like that. Blaine looked up after reading his letter wide mouthed and crying. "I got Sebastian".**

**Blaine POV**

**Why? WHY? WHY?. Me and Kurt's relationship was going so well and now we were to be broken up because of some stupid law!. I may have liked Sebastian a little at one point but after he threw that rock salt slushie at my face I hate him!. I have no idea what the US government saw in me and Sebastian that wasn't there in my relationship with Kurt but I was fuming!. "THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO US! THIS IS OUR LIFE AND THEY WANT TO MESS IT UP!". "Calm down honey" my darling Kurt said to me but I couldn't calm down with the knowledge that MY Kurt would taken by another man or woman. I stormed out of the choir room leaving the other member of New Directions with wide open mouths and shocked faces.**

**Kurt's POV**

**Now don't get me wrong I was absolutely fuming as well!. However I felt that the Blaine marrying my sworn enemy would be a topic of conversation later, once we knew who everyone else was paired with. I was totally panicking so stop myself hyperventilating I thought it would be best if the attention in the room turned to someone else. "So who'd everyone else get?"**

**Everything went quite quickly. Everyone else opened all together.**

"**Puck" said Quinn and although everyone had thought she was hoping for Finn (even though we all know he likes Rachel) she went to sit next to him. Rachel graciously moved out of the way.**

"**Brittany" said Mike. I swear I could see Santana mentally coming up with the ways to kill the government and of course Mike.**

**I opened mine. "OMG I got Karofsky". The entire room fell silent and then the world turned black as I fell to the floor in shock.**

**I woke up a few minutes later but Mr Shue sent me off to the nurse to deal with the shock.**

**Rachel's POV**

**I don't think anyone could believe that the government had been stupid enough to pair off Karofsky and Kurt. However we all knew we had to find out who we'd got so we carried on.**

"**Sam" said Mercedes unable to keep the grin off her as Sam came over to her and gave her what had to be one of the longest kisses ever!.**

"**Ok if you guys could stop with your Pathetic Displays of Affection. I got myself a Matt as my fiancé" Santana said.**

**There was no shock there. Before Santana had realised she liked Brittany she and Matt had dated. However there was no mistaking the disappointment in her eyes as she read out the name that wasn't Brittany's.**

"**Sugar" Rory said. He looked distinctly happy about this and so did Sugar as she bounded across the room.**

"**Wait a minute, Berry that means you got…." Santana said but I interrupted her.**

"**Finn" I said.**


	2. Duets and a Ball

Forced To Marry…But Not To Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this chapter

Chapter 2- Duets and A Ball Part 1

Rachel's POV

It had been two weeks since the shock announcement. Now we were at school at a dance that no one had wanted but the government insisted on. As part of the law I had now moved in with Finn (we had to move in with our partners within 2 weeks and we had been bought a reasonable sized house by our parents which was equidistant between my parents house and Finn's so we could go over and comfort Kurt who was still living with Burt and Carole so he would have some protection against Karofsky who had grudgingly moved in). Finn and I had decided to get married in December and as per the law saying we were required to have 4 children would start trying to have kids during the honeymoon. Finn and I had gotten closer during these past two weeks and he now had no problem calling me his fiancée or kissing or making out with me- I insisted nothing more for a while!. We were all performing duets tonight with our chosen partner as per the marriage law regulations (and there were a lot!). Figgins announced "If everyone would take their seats, our first duet will be Sue and William.

Mr Shue's POV

I still can't believe this law has me paired with Sue but I have to be a good example to the kids and show them that if I can sing with Sue (even if the song is about two people who hate each other) then they can get up there and sing with their matches.

The music starts and Sue and I enter from the stairs:

Will:

Dearest , Darlingest, Momsie and Popsicle

_Sue:_

_My dear father_

_Both_

_**There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz**_

_Sue:_

_But of course I'll care for Nessa_

Will:

But of course I'll rise above it

_**Both**_

_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is**_

Will:

Unusually & exceedingly peculiar & altogether quite impossible to describe

_Sue:_

_Blonde_

Will:

What is this feeling so sudden and new?

_Sue:_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

Will:

My pulse is rushing

_Sue:_

_My head is reeling_

Will:

My face is flushing

_**Both**_

_**What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes…**_

_**Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!**_

Will:

For your face

_Sue:_

_Your voice_

Will:

Your clothing

_**Both**_

_**Let's just say I loathe it all! Every little however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration**_

_**In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!**_

_**Though I do admit it came on fast**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last.**_

_**And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long**_

_**Both:**_

_**What is this feeling so sudden and new?**_

_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**_

_**My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling**_

_**Oh what is this feeling?**_

_**Does it have a name?**_

_**Yes, ahhhhh loathing**_

_**There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong!**_

_**Though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last!**_

_**And I will be loathing, forever, loathing, truly deeply loathing you my whole life long!**_

_Sue's POV_

_And that song pretty much described everything I felt about Will Schuester in that moment. This law was ridiculous and I was going to overturn it whether it was the last thing I did!._

Rachel's POV

Wow Mr Shue and Sue actually sounded okay together. Obviously Sue's nowhere near as good as Mr Shue but she held her own. I was getting nervous as the time for my song with Finn got closer but I was able to relax in the thought that there was still Artie and Tina and Blaine and Sebastian to go before me and Finn and plenty of other couples to go before us so I settled back ready to enjoy more performances.

Artie POV

It was time for my performance with Tina. Wow I envied Rory and Sugar who got to watch everyone else before they performed! Although I suppose it gave them more time to get nervous. I wheeled my chair onto the stage and looked across at Tina. We'd been getting real close these last couple weeks and I was hoping she'd realise that she liked me just as much as she liked Mike after singing our song. Principal Figgins announced "And now a performance from the so called "Artina".

Tina:

The First Time Ever I Saw Your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the skies (my love)

Artie:

And the first time ever I kissed your mouth

I thought the earth moved in my hand

Like the trembling of a captive bird

That was there at my command (my love)

Tina:

And the first Time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And Last until the end of time (my Love)

_Both_

_And the first time ever I saw your face, your face, your face_

_Your face_

Tina's POv

That song was so amazing and so special that it made me remember that the first time I saw Artie I really did like him. And I still liked him Now. I ran across the stage and kissed him. It was a proper kiss as well- not just a sisterly one. "I love You" I said to him when we finally pulled apart and everyone had stopped gawping at us. "I love you too Tina" He said and I could tell he really meant it.

Artie's POV  
Yes! Yes! Yes! Tina loves me! I thought after the performance. I was so happy that I said "Do you want to get out of here?, We could go to breadstix and have a pizza or something. "Yeah I'd like that" she said to me and we walked out of the gym and left the party.

Rachel's POV

Wow! Artie and Tina had pulled a Finchel (when we kissed on stage at nationals last year it was pretty similar to the one I just witnessed unfortunately that one did not have the desired effect of getting him to leave Quinn for me but hey what's a girl to do!). Artie and Tina were pretty great but the next performance was one that I'd been waiting for: My performance with Finn.

_Please welcome to the stage Finchel, I heard Mr Figgins announce._

_Finn:_

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_**Rachel:**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_

_Finn:_

_I'm standing there_

_**Both:**_

_**On A Balcony in summer air**_

_Finn:_

_See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns_

_**Rachel:**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello**_

_**Little did I know**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles **_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run **_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**Finn:**_

_**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_Finn:_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Rachel:_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlett letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_Finn: _

_But you were everything to me_

_Rachel: _

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_Finn:_

_All that's left to do is run_

_Rachel:_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**Romeo save me**_

_**They're trying to tell us how to feel**_

_Finn:_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

_**Oh,Oh**_

_**Oh, Oh**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town**_

_**And I said**_

_**Romeo, save me **_

_**I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting**_

_**For you but you never come**_

_**Is this in my head**_

_**I don't know what to think**_

_**You knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**_

_Suddenly Finn was down on one knee and he actually did pull out an engagement ring- a 2 carat heart shaped diamond ring on a silver band with clusters of black sapphires on either side. I was awestruck but Finn kept on singing._

_Finn:_

_Marry me Rachel_

_You never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dads_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say_

_**Rachel:**_

_**Yes**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Next time: Some cute Finchel fluffiness I promise and something dramatic happens to Kurt**_


	3. Duets and a Ball Part 2

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Glee!

Chapter 3: Duets and a Ball Part 2

Warning: This chapter is an M. There's some smutty Finchel but also some sweet.

Rachel's POV

I smiled probably one of the largest smiles I have ever smiled. The room went silent for a moment but then everyone stood up and clapped. I had what has to be longest kiss me and Finn have ever had (even beating the nationals kiss) and then we took each other hands and ran out of the gym.

_Finn's POV_

_I think we both knew what was going to happen, that we weren't going to make it back to the house for a while. Rach pushed me up against the car door and I just managed to open it before she pushed me inside and we started tearing each others clothes off!. She kissed me so hard and so passionately that just that one kiss gave me a boner!. It took about 20 seconds before we had ripped our clothes off and we were both kissing each other like the other one would die if we stopped. I settled Rach beneath me and positioned myself at her centre. She shrieked "now baby" into my ear and I didn't need anymore encouragement!. I poured into her core and we started moving together. I had never felt so complete. I started moving my tongue across her body, exploring everywhere it could reach. I could feel the pressure building up and hearing Rach's moan beneath me I knew we were both going to climax soon. "NOW" we both yelled and our first time ended with that amazing orgasm. I'm so glad this happened and I know now that I never loved Quinn- this is what love makes you feel: complete!._

Rachel's POV

That was incredible! I never knew sex could make you feel so….. whole. "Wow" was all I could say. "Yeah" said Finn. "So do you?" I asked Finn (the question I'd been waiting to ask him since the letters were sent). "Do I what?" he asked me. "Love me?" I asked Finn. "Yes I love you Rachel Berry you are the best thing that's ever happened to me". "Good cause I love you too". With that I rested my head on Finn's chest and fell asleep (what can I say, his chest was really very comfy) and soon after I heard the soft sounds of Finn's snores.

_Finn's POV_

_A loud ringing came from my phone waking me up. I was still naked in my car but thankfully my boner had gone down. I reached for my phone answering it. I listened to the person on the other end tell me something I'd hoped I'd never hear. I quickly pulled on my clothes and woke up Rach. "Rach you need to get dressed, we have to go to the hospital". "Why, what's happened?" she asks me. "Kurt's been stabbed" I say._

_Review? _

_Next Time: We find out what happened to Kurt & Quinn has trouble letting go of Finn._


	4. Letting Go

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Chapter 4: Letting Go

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Glee

_Previously on Forced To Marry But Not To Love_

"_Kurt's been stabbed"._

_Finn's POV_

_I couldn't believe it. My brother stabbed. Rachel and I were both still in shock for a moment (after pulling our clothes back on of course) and then I said "well what are we waiting for, let's go" put the keys in the ignition and started driving. The car's speedometer didn't dip below 60 the entire journey._

_Rachel's POV_

"_Finn stop you're going to get us killed". "Do you not want to get to Kurt and see what's happened?" Finn asked his eyes blazing with an anger that I hadn't seen since I was dating Jesse. "Yes of course I do but I don't want to get killed in the process! Kurt will still be in the hospital no matter what time we get there" I said. Even this didn't make him slow down. Thankfully we managed to pull into the hospital parking lot without Finn getting a speeding ticket or getting killed. We both ran into the hospital and Finn started talking at about the pace a cheetah would go when trying to catch its prey (in other words he zoomed of towards reception of ER). "Hello my name's Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel's brother he was brought in about 15 minutes ago with a stab wound". "Yes Mr Hudson, unfortunately your brother is still in surgery but the rest of your family are just over there waiting and he will be out as soon as possible, then the doctor will tell you the damage". "THAT'S IT, MY BROTHER JUST GOT STABBED AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN TELL ME! YOU PEOPLE ARE USELESS". "Mr Hudson please calm down and go to your family. I'm guessing they need you now and I'm sorry, I'm only the receptionist I really can't tell you any more than that". Finn accepted defeat knowing he really wasn't go to get anything more out of the woman and we went to sit with Burt, Blaine & Carole._

_Finn's POV_

_Time seemed to pass really slowly in the hospital. I honestly can't say what time it was only that it was in the early hours of the morning. With every second that passed I was feeling more guilty. I should have been there to protect Kurt and instead I wasn't, I was too busy with Rachel I didn't even think about Kurt. Then I realise I still didn't know who it had been that stabbed Kurt. "Mom who was it?". Everyone stared at me- I guess there must have been an unspoken agreement not to talk but I really needed to know. "Karofsky" my mom replied. I knew it. He had really taken it one step too far this time. "Has he been arrested?" I asked and my mom replied "No he got away but the police are still searching for him, honey you really should get some sleep, it's late." I don't know why but just my mom saying that made me feel sleepy. I drifted off._

_Rachel's POV_

_I couldn't tell you how long we waited. Time had slowed to crawl and every second we spent waiting was agonizing. My best friend had been stabbed and I wasn't there to stop it happening! I felt so selfish, putting my needs before Kurt's, whilst I had been sleeping with Finn he had a knife in him. When I saw Karofsky I was going to kill him I swear! Finally I couldn't stand the wait anymore "I'm going to get a drink anyone want some?" "No thanks honey but you go" Carole told me. I walked to the vending machines and there was a recognizable, blonde leaning against the one that dispensed drinks and she was crying. "Excuse me?" The blonde looked up and I realised who she was. "Quinn?" I asked. "Yeah Berry, who did you think I was, Santana" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Why are you crying?" I asked her. "Listen Berry you stole my boyfriend and I miss him ok!" she yelled at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm not mad at you, not really- he always loved you and I knew that. I'm mad at myself because it should be harder to let your first love go and it hasn't been as hard for me as it was for you and then I realised I actually do like Puck". "Well that's great Quinn, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes but I don't feel like I've mourned Finn enough". "Ok enough feeling sorry for yourself, you and Puck have a kid together- that's something you never had with Finn and it's a good thing you've let him go because now you can focus on Puck". "Wow Berry, I forget why I hate now, maybe I should be nicer". "That would be great but I have to get my drink and get back to Finn and his family, we're waiting for news on Kurt". "Oh my god, that's right. I'm such an idiot I've been sitting here feeling sorry for myself whilst Kurt's fighting for his life!" she said. "That's ok, everyone has to feel sorry for themselves once in a while" I said. I helped Quinn up and gave her a hug. "You alright?" I asked. "Yeah, now let's get back to the Hudson-Hummels". We walked back to the waiting room together._

_Finn's POV_

_I woke up to find out that was now 7 in the morning. We'd been here since midnight and still no news on Kurt. I mean how long did it take to inform a family if their loved was alive or not!. I couldn't see Rach and was instantly worried. "Mom where's Rach?" I asked. "Why she's just coming back now, look there she is, over there and she's brought Quinn with her". "Quinn? What's she doing here?". "She came in the ambulance with Kurt, she was with him when he was stabbed". "Oh, that's ok then". I had the horrible feeling Quinn was here to break us up, but she seemed pretty happy and Rach was TALKING to her which I couldn't get my head around but I didn't have much time to wonder why as the doctor came over. We all stood up. "So how is he?" Quinn asked the question we were all too afraid to ask. "His condition is critical but stable" the doctor said. "Cut the crap, what exactly has happened to him?" I asked the doctor because this guy was really annoying me with his evasiveness. "Okay Mr Hudson as you wish" (I guess he got this from families a lot). "Mr Hummel's wound was quite deep but we managed to stop the internal bleeding and stitch it up and given time it should heal but it's not that which worries us". "What is?" Rachel said very quietly (she didn't want to hear as much as I didn't I guess). "When Mr Hummel fell to the floor from his wound, he hit his head pretty hard, and it caused pressure on his brain. To put it simply Mr Hummel is in a coma". _

_Review?_

_Next time: Will Kurt wake up? Will he remember everyone? Also Quinn and Puck and more Finchel!_


	5. A Quick Wedding

A/N- Who was totally bummed by the ending of the season finale yesterday? Finn has seriously gone down in my estimations!

Chapter 5: A Quick Wedding

2 weeks after the stabbing….

_Quinn's POV_

_Finally the day was here. I was going to become Mrs Quinn Puckerman. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. My dress was beautiful- a strapless long dress with a black flower pattern on the bodice and on the front panel. I was wearing long white gloves and carrying a bouquet of red roses. My makeup was minimalistic; my hair was in an updo with curls framing my face. I really did look a million bucks._

_Rach came into my dressing room in her short red bridesmaid dress. "Are you ready Quinn?" she asked me. "Yes" I replied. I had never been more ready for anything in my life. I wanted to marry Puck._

**Puck's POV**

**I was freaking out! I was Puck, the eternal bachelor and here I was about to get married!. What was I thinking? Calm down Puck, you really like this girl. I was standing waiting for her at the end of aisle. "You'll be fine dude" Finn leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Thanks bro" I said to him. When I turned around I saw Quinn walking up the aisle. Damn she looked hot! Suddenly I realised I didn't mind getting married so much because it meant I got this super fit woman all to myself!.**

_Quinn's POV_

_I reached the end of the aisle. Rach gave my hand a quick squeeze and I was grateful for it, I was glad to know I had some support on the biggest day of my life! Santana and Brittany whispered encouraging words too and before I knew it the wedding had begun. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Lucy Quinn Fabray and Noah Luke Puckerman in holy matrimony (I winced on hearing my full name and so did Puck- wow we really are alike!)."If anyone sees any reason why these two should not be wed may they speak now or forever hold their peace". The room stayed silent. The minister went on for a while and then we got to really good part. "Now Lucy and Noah have decided that instead of vows they are going to dedicated a song to each other- Lucy you first. I had decided on dedicating Moulin Rouge's Come What May to Puck (I know Satine dies in the end but this is the song where she & Christian show their love to one another)._

_Quinn:_

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come What May, Come What May_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end of time (until the end of time)_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_I finished the song with tears in my eyes and kissed Puck and whispered in his ear "I really will love you until my dying day and beyond if that's possible"._

**Puck's POV**

**She kissed me after she finished her song. It felt so much better than all the other times she'd kissed me because this time it felt real- from both sides. WOW I LOVED THE GOVERNMENT FOR PUTTING ME WITH QUINN. "Okay you crazy kids, ceremony's not over yet!" the minister said and me and Quinn laughed and pulled away from each other. "Noah, I believe it is your turn for your song to Quinn". I had chosen Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars because that pretty much described my feelings.**

**Puck:**

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so sad that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay?**

**I say**

**When I see your face,**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile, **

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause, girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know**

**I'll never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are,**

**The way you are,**

**Girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

"**You're amazing Quinn, I'm so lucky that the government picked me to be your husband". "Straight back at you Puckerman".**

"**Do you take each other?" The minister asked and I refrained (just about from saying what I was going to say which was hell yeah!) and just said "I do" and Quinn followed with her "I do". We then exchanged rings and the minister said the words I'd been waiting to hear all day "You may now kiss the bride". I swept Quinn off her feet in a very un-puck like gesture and kissed her firmly on the lips. Okay this had to be the best wedding ever!**

_Rachel's POV_

_Okay so I practically dragged Finn out of Kurt's hospital to come to Quinn and Puck's wedding and I was so glad I did cause this wedding had been fantastic. Me and Finn did the duet for Quinn & Puck's 1__st__ dance. We had chosen Ellie Goulding's Your Song. "Please welcome Mr and Mrs Noah Puckerman onto the floor for their first dance as husband and wife". Quinn and Puck stood up and I started the song._

_Rachel:_

_It's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_Finn:_

_I don't have much money_

_But girl if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_(We both looked over and smiled at each other and then at Quinn & Puck who were happily dancing away)_

_Rachel:_

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_Finn:_

_See I've forgotten if they're green or the blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_Both:_

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is you song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Rachel:_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show_

_Finn:_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_Both:_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_At the end of the song both Quinn and Puck and me and Finn leaned over and gave our significant other a long kiss._

_Finn's POV_

_After our song me and Rachel had to make speeches as the best man and maid of honour (lucky that those two are supposed to pair off hey!). We'd agreed to keep them short and sweet as we knew how long speeches could kill a wedding. I raise my glass and everyone else followed suit. "Well I've known Puck since we were little kids and I can honestly say no one has ever made him happier than Quinn has- or made him give up his bachelor ways. So today I say cheers to Quinn and Puck who truly are perfect for one another". Everyone else said cheers and I sat down. Rachel stood up "I'm Quinn's maid of honour and although I haven't known her for that long I can say this: Quinn and Puck are truly connected like even when they are apart they have an invisible tether joining them together and it is this tether which means they are here today as man and wife, so cheers to Quinn and Puck and may they hold on to their tether for the rest of their lives". Rachel sat down and I kissed her- I knew another couple who was tethered- us! The reception was amazing but I couldn't help thinking about Kurt and how he was doing- although my mum said she would call us if anything happened. As if she sensed what I was thinking, Rach leaned over and squeezed my hand- it was amazing how she knew exactly when I needed support. As if I had conjured it by thinking about him, my phone rang. "Mom what's up?" I asked as she told me what had happened. I hung up as quickly as possible and then turned to Rachel. "We have to leave now" I said urgently. "Why what's happened?" she asked a bemused look crossing her beautiful face. "Kurt's woken up" I said._

_Review please?_

_Next Time: We find out if Kurt is still the same after waking up from his coma and the girls go dress shopping._


	6. Dress Shopping

_Previously on Forced To Marry But Not To Love: _

"_Kurt's woken up"_

_Chapter 6: Dress Shopping_

_A/N- This is mainly a filler chapter leading up to the big day and won't contain much Finchel but Faberry and some Kurt. _

_Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me, if it did Finchel would not have broken up in the finale_

_December 8__th__ 2012_

_Rachel's POV_

_My wedding was in 2 weeks and Quinn and I had decided to go dress shopping- left it a little late I know but with Kurt in the hospital we hadn't really felt like shopping (although she had gone for her dress). Still here we were outside Lima's only bridal store with the one and only Kurt Hummel- who after waking up a week ago had only been allowed out of the hospital because we said it could help him regain his lost memory (that's right Kurt Hummel cannot remember anything further forward than directly after his mom died- I was glad that he at least remember she died- that conversation would have been so awkward). We went in to the shop and this is where Kurt came into his own. "Hello my name is Kurt Hummel and we will be needing all the dresses that you currently possess in a size 6 please". I sighed, some things never change- coma or no coma Kurt was still the same fashionista he'd always been! This was going to be a long day!_

_And I was definitely right about that! I had tried on 17 dresses already and none of them had impressed Kurt (I took this as good sign- if he could remember his attitudes towards fashion hopefully the rest would come soon. Quinn was having the exact same treatment with her maid of honor dress and she'd tried on more dresses than me. Finally we both reached the last dress in the pile and looked over at each other with a look that said – "this one better be the last or you'll have to kill me". We both went into the changing rooms and when we came out we saw ourselves and we looked…._

_Quinn's POV_

"_Amazing Rach, we look amazing". I looked good in my long turquoise coloured strapless dress but it was Rach who looked truly amazing. The dress was simply stunning. It was an ivory dress, with a patterned bodice and skirt and a lace trimmed hem with a red bow (but not in a cheesy Christmas present sort of way) tied round her waist. "Well ladies I approve" Kurt said. "Quinn you look simply stunning in your wedding gown and Rachel you make a beautiful bridesmaid." "Umm Kurt, Rachel's the bride, I Quinn am the bridesmaid". "OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry, this stupid amnesia is driving me insane!. Rachel you look stunning really (he actually looked at the right girl this time) and Quinn you look beautiful too". "Now you shall have a silver tiara, no veil you'll look better without." He grabbed a plain, simple silver tiara and he was right it really set the outfit off. "No other jewellery or you'll look overkill". He was as always right- the dress looked perfect as it was. "And red roses for the bouquet". "Alright ladies pack these dresses away (he motioned towards the shop assistants) and the women will pay (typical guy!). Me and Rach both breathed a sigh of relief, paid for our dresses and got out of that shop as fast as was humanly possible without squishing the boxes that our dresses were in._

**Kurt's POV**

**Wow I hate having amnesia. It gets really irritating not being able to remember anyone. Still I at least remember my fashion skills so that's something. Why if I ever see Dave Karofsky again I will kill him (apparently he is the one who caused the coma). Luckily he's in jail for attempted murder, I no longer have to marry him and hopefully will never see him ever again! Aside from some amnesia life is good!**

**A/N Sorry it's a little short but I didn't want to drag it out and it's really just a filler chapter before the big Finchel wedding (that should have happened on the show but I won't go into that!). Anyway I will do a double update tomorrow (which will be the bachelor/bachelorette parties of Finn and Rachel and the big wedding) and that will have to hold you over till Monday as I have D of E expedition this weekend. Sorry guys!**

**Next Time: The guys and girls help Rachel and Finn celebrate their last big night out as singles! **


	7. Girls and Guys Gone Wild

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the characters on Glee

Chapter 7: Girls and Guys Gone Wild

A/N This is just another sort of filler. The wedding will be next chapter

_Rachel's POV_

_15__th__ December 2012_

_Just great! It was my bachelorette party and my stupid bug wouldn't go away I thought as covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom for the fourth time tonight (come to think of it the stomach bug had been there for about 3 months or so- ever since my first time with Finn but I try not to link this stupid bug with that magical night). But what fun would my bachelorette party be if couldn't drink? The doorbell rang- I didn't have time to think about it now, I'll just put it down to stress of wedding planning, it'll go once the wedding's over. Now time to go out and have fun!_

_Finn's POV_

_It's party time! Tonight was my bachelor party and I was determined to have fun and get insanely pissed (Rach and I had decided to have our bachelor/bachelorette parties the week before so that we wouldn't be hung over on our actual wedding day which was next week!) Next week I would be a married man and I was determined to enjoy my last night out drinking with the guys as a non-married man! The guys honked the horn of Puck's car and I ran out to join them. This was going to be the most awesome night ever._

_Rachel's POV_

_We had arrived at the club and I still couldn't shake my nauseous feeling- almost as soon as I got into the karaoke bar where we were celebrating my bachelorette party (whilst all wearing short black dresses- we wanted to match and we were all wearing sashes- the girls said "Bachelorette Party" and mine said "Bride To Be") and I dashed to nearest restroom to hurl. Quinn followed me in. "You ok Rach?" she asked me and held back my hair as I finished puking my guts. "How long have you feeling sick for?" she asked me her eyes curious. "About 3 months or so- it's just a really bad stomach virus, it'll go away". "Rach are you sure you aren't pregnant?" she asked. "I got sick for a while before I realised I was with Beth". "NO I AM NOT PREGNANT" I yelled (probably loud enough so the entire rest room could hear). "Ok sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry" she said. "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" I said. We hugged to make up and I said "Now let's go rejoin the party"._

_Finn's POV_

_Puck had flashed yet another stripper and I think he's in the back having sex with her right now. Meanwhile me and the rest of New Directions boys were on round three of shots and had started a game of beer pong. I was rubbish at it and my ball missed every time (and we'd been playing for about an hour) so I was pretty wasted. Kurt was our designated driver so he wasn't playing but looked disgusted at us and said "I can't believe I was undignified enough to be friends with you" over and again but now every time he said it we consumed more beer each time yelling "BACHELORS IN THE HOUSE" at the top of our (so basically we were all pretty wasted- me especially). Sam was so drunk by now he had got up on stage with the strippers and had started stripping himself (utilising his skills from Kentucky!) and the women in the bar liked him so much they kept paying and now he couldn't get down. Rory had collapsed from alcohol comsumption a while ago so it was just me, Mike and Kurt who were still around. Just as I thought the party was going to get boring a female stripper came up to me, I slid a dollar bill in her bra(not that there was very much to slide into- her bra was tiny) and we started to dance, but not your usual dance, she was running her hands all over me and it was quite fun considering I was pissed! Now I knew- Bachelor parties could never get boring!_

_Rachel's POV_

_I was having a terrible time not being able to drink (just cause I was sick not cause I'm pregnant, cause I'm not!)but my night quickly picked up as a very drunk Quinn jumped onto the bar and stripped down to her underwear. Brittany and Santana followed suite quickly and I thought- well as it's your bachelorette party you should probably join them! So I jumped onto the bar as well and stripped off to my underwear (unfortunately we were all wearing lacy bras and panties so we attracted a lot of men's attention). Quinn yelled to the karaoke dude "Ke$ha We R who we R hit it!"._

_Quinn:_

_Hot and dangerous _

_If you're one of us then roll with us_

_Brittany:_

_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_When we got our hot pants on and up_

_(They were doing a sexy dance whilst singing on top of a bar half naked- as expected all male eyes in the place were firmly fixed on us)_

_Santana:_

_And yes of course we does_

_We're running this town just like a club_

_Rachel;_

_And no you don't want to mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

_Quinn & Brittany;_

_Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the sides (at this point they bent over as if pulling imaginary stockings up their legs which as they weren't wearing very much revealed a lot to the men around and suddenly we were being bombarded with dollar bills from excited men!)_

_Rachel & Santana:_

_Looking sick and sexyfied (we tossed our hair)_

_So let's go, oh, oh let's go_

_At the chorus we all started jumping up and down on the bar which maybe wasn't the best move considering we were surrounded by horny men but it seemed like a good idea._

_All:_

_Tonight we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours_

_We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_

_Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_Brittany:_

_DJ turn it up (she motioned to the karaoke dude to turn the music and music boomed out of the loudspeakers)_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_Santana;_

_I'm so sick of being so serious_

_It's making my brain delirious (another hair toss)_

_Rachel:_

_I'm just talkin' true_

_I'm tellin' you bout the shit we do_

_Quinn:_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard (at this point she jumped of the bar grabbed the nearest guy and shoved him- he watched her with a gaping mouth after that!)_

_Brittany & Santana:_

_Got that glitter on our eyes_

_Stockings ripped all the side (when they bent down to pull up their stockings, I oould actually hear men cheering.)_

_Quinn & Rachel:_

_Looking sick and sexyfied (hair toss)_

_So let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

_All:_

_Tonight we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours_

_We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_

_Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_Brittany:_

_DJ turn it up_

_Quinn: _

_DJ turn it up_

_Rachel: _

_DJ turn it up_

_Santana:_

_DJ turn it up (by this point the whole bar was shaking the music was so loud)_

_All:_

_Tonight we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours_

_We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_

_Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars we are who we are_

_At the end of the song we all jumped off the bar into the splits and this turned to be a very bad idea (never do the splits whilst wearing only underwear) as the men all started to crowd around us. As I was only non-drunk (so thinking clearly) I grabbed our dresses, pulled the others up and we ran out into the streets in just our underwear. Wow the men of Lima, Ohio had a great show tonight!_

_Kurt's POV_

_I had 4 very drunk men to deal with. I wasn't exactly sure who they were (damn amnesia) and the one who claimed to be my step-brother was very tall. So I called the muscular bar tender and he carried them all out and shoved them in my car. Wow those guys were gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow!_

_Rachel's POV_

_Okay so basically after our great escape we got a taxi (the man was totally checking us out even if he always pretended he was just checking we were safe) back to my house where my dads helped me to get all of them onto mattresses in my room. Dealing with 3 drunk girls is not easy! But thanks to Quinn's bar dancing idea my bachelorette party had gone from boring to mega-exciting in the space of 3 minutes. And the best part was I wouldn't wake up hung over tomorrow! Definitely best Bachelorette part ever!_

_Review?_

_Next time: It's the big one! Finn and Rachel get hitched!_


	8. The Wedding They've All Been Waiting For

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed I still don't own Glee

Chapter 8: The Wedding They've All Been Waiting For

A/N There will be songs in this chapter and it will be very long!

_22__nd__ December 2012_

_Rachel's POV_

_It was finally here! The day I'd been waiting for since sophomore year. I still couldn't quite believe I was marrying Finn but hey the government clearly knew that we were perfect and now we know too. Thankfully my only nausea bout came before I put on my dress or Kurt would've killed me. I take one long last look at my dress before walking out to join Finn for our first duet of the evening. _

_Finn's POV_

_I was standing outside waiting for Rach so we could get into our carriage to take us to the beach (Rach had decided to get married on Santa Monica beach in California at sunset, we arrived the night before but stayed in different hotels). Finally she came out followed by Quinn, Brittany and Santana and Kurt,Puck and Sam came out (they were my best men). Rachel looked absoloutely breathtaking and I couldn't help myself. I leant down and kissed her and for a long while everything was silent. "Now guys save that for the wedding" Puck said laughing. Trust Puck to ruin a romantic moment!_

_Rachel's POV_

_We drew up to the beach just as the sun was going down (exactly as I'd wanted) and Kurt had put down a huge, red carpet in the middle of the beach so I wouldn't get my dress sandy (I had been instructed to stick to the carpet on pain of death- typical Kurt)._

_Quinn, Brittany and Santana walked down first, quickly followed by Kurt, Puck and Sam._

_Then it was our turn and Finn started our duet- the classic Finchel duet Faithfully (the song we had sung after Finn told me he loved me for the first time)_

_Finn:_

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_(I smiled over at Finn and he returned the smile. I started to sing)_

_Rachel:_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_(Finn ran up to the chuppah and stood under it. I walked as fast I could in my dress and we turned to face our family and friends)_

_Finn & Rachel:_

_And they say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_But right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, boy you stand by me_

_Both:_

_I'm forever yours,_

_Faithfully_

_(We both reached for each others hands and didn't let go)_

_Rachel:_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_Both: _

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_(I didn't, all I needed was Finn)_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, through space and time _

_Finn:_

_(through space & time)_

_Both:_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Finn:_

_Oh girl,_

_You stand by me_

_Both:_

_I'm forever yours,_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours,_

_Faithfully_

_We turned to face the minister. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Finn Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry". He rambled for a bit and I didn't really listen to what he was saying till he came to the important part. "Rachel and Finn have songs to sing to each other, to express how they feel about each other, Rachel you will go first"._

_I breathed in and prepared myself, I turned to face Finn instead of the minister and started to sing Alicia Keys' No One._

_Rachel:_

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry cause _

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like _

_But all I know is_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_And no one, no one, no one _

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_And no one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around _

_This I know for certain_

_You and me together _

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry cause_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like _

_But all I know is _

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_No one, No one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try, try to divide something so real_

_So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

"_No one in the entire universe can ever get in the way of what I feel for you" I said to Finn and he gave me a sweet kiss before the minister said "Ok Finn, now it's your turn"_

_Finn's POV_

_I had chosen to sing "Without You" by David Guetta to Rachel as she had once sung it to me and I thought that it summed our relationship well._

_Finn:_

_I can't win,_

_I can't reign,_

_I will never win this game_

_Without You, Without You_

_I am lost_

_I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without You, Without You_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without You, Without You_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without You_

_Without You_

_Oh, Oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without you, you, you_

_Without you_

_I can't erase_

_So I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged _

_Without You, Without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralysed_

_Without you, Without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind _

_Without You, Without _

_You_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You, You, You_

_Without you_

_I am lost_

_I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

"_I would be lost without you Rach" we kissed again. Then Puck gave the rings and before we knew it we were smashing our glass and walking towards our wedding reception._

_Rachel's POV_

_Quinn and Puck were our singers for our first dance so they announced "Please welcome to the floor for their first dance as man and wife Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson". Me and Finn walked out onto the dance floor (this was the only part of our wedding that I was a little nervous of because Finn was not known for being the best dancer but we had been taking dance lessons together for the last 3 months so I was hoping it would be okay)._

_Puck:_

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you across the water_

_Across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Quinn:_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the seas_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Both:_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh _

_Quinn:_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you I will_

_Both:_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Puck:_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Quinn:_

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_Both:_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_At the end of our dance (for most of which my head had been leant on Finn's chest) Finn picked me up, spinned me round and gave me a deliriously, mouth churning wonderful kiss._

_Finn's POV_

"_Okay that's enough of that lovebirds" Puck said (again trust Puck to ruin a romantic moment but this time I wasn't going to let him get away with it) "I can kiss my wife if I want to Puckerman" then leant down I gave Rach an even longer kiss and when it finished looked up with my best glare at Puck. "Okay well I'm the best man, well one of them but the others didn't want to give speeches so hear I am. Basically to cut to the chase my man Finn is very lucky to be able to spend the rest of his life with the hot little Jewish American Princess over there and he'd better treat her right or I'll be coming and kicking his door down". Everyone laughed at that and then it was Quinn's turn "Ok my speech may be a little more eloquent than Puck's I'm Quinn Fabray the maid of honor and a few months ago I wasn't friends with Rachel Berry but now I can't understand why as she is the most amazing friend ever and she and Finn are seriously lucky that the government's marriage law paired them but even more than that they are lucky to be marrying the person they love, so here's to Finn and Rachel may your lives together be wonderful". "And now before they go off on their shag-fest, sorry I mean honeymoon we have one last song from the bride and groom" said Puck. I glared at him with a look that said I'm gonna kill you later but we went up on stage and faced each other and started to sing._

_Finn: _

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back_

_Rachel:_

_Before the cool done run out I'd be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some_

_Both:_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Finn: _

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love_

_Rachel:_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our god-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_Both:_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Finn:_

_D-d-do do but do you, d-d-do _

_But do you wanna come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear (I got closer to Rachel and leant down and nibbled her ear- Puck and Santana made gagging motions)_

_Rachel:_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_So I drew a new face and I laughed_

_Finn:_

_I guess what I've been saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_Both:_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours_

_So please don't, there's no need _

_There's no need to complicate_

_Cause our time is short_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours _

_Baby just believe I'm yours_

_Oh whoa, baby you believe I'm yours_

_You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

_As the song finished I swept Rach off her feet and carried her out to the carriage with everyone cheering as we left for Italy for our honeymoon. Ok this is awesome, I am married to Rachel Berry, no not Berry anymore Rachel HUDSON- this the day I've been waiting for since sophomore year! I smile to myself and as we get into the carriage I set Rach down and put my arm around her and we fall asleep cuddled close together as it would always be with us._

_Review? _

_Songs used in this chapter: Faithfully (I used the glee version), No one - Alicia Keys, Without You (again I used the glee version), Lucky- Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat and I'm Yours_ Jason Mraz _


	9. Honeymooning

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Glee

Chapter 9: Honeymooning

_Rachel's POV  
_

_Ok, 3 months ago I was Noah Puckerman's girlfriend (ish) watching the man I loved with a girl I despised. Now I am married to the man I love, best friends with the girl I despised and the girl I despised is married to my ex-boyfriend. Life really doesn't get any crazier. Finn and I were now in Italy on our honeymoon, after sleeping for a few hours we couldn't decide what to do. "We could you know" Finn said gesturing towards the bed. "Absoloutely not Finn Hudson, we are actually going to see Rome whilst we're here and if you're thinking of arguing then you won't get to do you know later on". I put on my best "you can't argue with me" face and dragged Finn out of our hotel room._

_Finn's POV_

_I hate it when she makes that face! She knows I can't argue with that face! So after being dragged out of the hotel room (unwillingly) and going round loads of museums (unwillingly- Rach said we should absorb some culture) we were now doing something I wanted….. eating ice-cream on beach with a half-naked Rachel Hudson beside me (it may have been December but the weather was unseasonably warm so we went to the beach). She looked so hot in her purple and gold star fringed bikini it took all my effort to concentrate on her face (and even then it was hard because her licking her ice was turning me on soooo bad!). Finally she finished her ice and licked her lips. I couldn't care less if we were in a public (my dick was doing the thinking at this moment) I grabbed her and kissed her fully on the lips. "Finn we're in a public place" she tried to complained but my mouth was coaxing hers in. "I don't care" I said continuing the kiss. "Well you should" a voice came from behind us. I turned round and was staring into the face of Jesse St Jackass. "Dude keep it PG" he said mocking me from what I said to him when he was dancing with Rachel at our junior prom._

_Rachel's POV_

_OMG! My ex-boyfriend was not supposed to be in Italy, he was supposed to be in Ohio coaching Vocal Adrenaline for Nationals. "Jesse leave now, I'm on my honeymoon and I don't need your input on my choice of partner so please leave". "I always thought I you could do better, you know I'm still available". "Jesse I don't love you anymore so please leave me alone and let me enjoy my honeymoon" I said hoping he'd leave me alone after this. "I'm not leaving without you" the ass said without and I was really sick of trying to get him to leave. Luckily I didn't have to try again as Finn had stood up and his fist made painful contact with Jesse's nose, I heard the unmistakeable crack as his nose broke. Good on Finn! That jackass deserves it!. Jesse ran off clearly scared Finn would do more damage to his moneymaking face. "I love you so much right now" I said reaching up to kiss him once more and finding myself enveloped in his arms instead. I breathed in his wonderful scent for a few minutes and the pulled away and said "Race you to the sea" and started running. "You're on!" Finn said sprinting behind me and catching me round my waist pulling me into the water. Wow my honeymoon was starting look good again._

_Finn's POV_

_The afternoon at the beach was incredible! I spent it with Rach messing around in the sea and we ended up having a water fight and she was so cute because she squealed every time I got her wet (which was often) but she got her revenge later when she buried me up to my head in sand and wouldn't let me out for an hour! (that was so not fun). Now I was waiting in the hotel room for Rach to finish getting ready. She opened the door and for a few moments I was speechless. Her hair was swept up with a few strands of hair hanging out on her face (like she had worn it for prom) and the short red dress she was wearing was such a turn on! Added to this she was wearing no underwear. I could tell dinner was not going to last long with her in that outfit._

_Rachel's POV_

_Finn's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head when he saw me! "Shall we go to dinner?" I asked when he finally stopped looking like he'd seen a ghost. "Yes, of course" he said composing himself and offering his arm like a true gentleman. Playing on his weakness for my looks would be fun as I had deliberately chosen a karaoke bar where I could sexy song and turn him on (I find Finn is better for sex when he is really turned on and has been denied all day!). I could tell he was already cracking, looking under my dress where I had deliberately worn no underwear to turn him on. This was going to be fun!_

_Finn's POV_

_We were at the restaurant. Rachel was going out of her way to torture me from deliberately bending over so I could see her lack of underwear to running her foot up my leg so I was really turned. I was having a big problem in the dick area and just my luck the waiter came over to take our order. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes just a bottle of champagne please, we won't be staying long" Rach said. "Is your husband ok?" the waiter looked over at me and I was currently grimacing due to the tent in my pants. "He'll be alright soon, don't worry". "Ok mam" the waiter said and walked away. "Oh my gosh look Finn, karaoke, I think I'll sign up". Damn it! She had to get up, now I could see how fine her ass looked in that dress. The DJ turned around and announced over the loudspeaker "Our next performer will be Rachel Hudson singing Ke$ha's Mr Watson for her husband- please note the Mr Watson will be replaced by Mr Hudson and a few lyrics may be changed._

_Rachel:_

_(Just can't wait)_

_Oh boy I just can't wait for history class_

_It's my favourite hour of the day_

_Up on the chalkboard, I just love your ass (mmm) (she puts her finger to lips and licks it as if the dance she had already been doing wasn't sexy enough)_

_When you write notes, it shake, shake, shakes (she shakes her own ass- damn I just had to marry the sexiest woman on the planet didn't I?)_

_(Shake, shake, shake , shake)- More ass shaking from Rach, more pain for me._

_So when you get back to my pop quiz (pop quiz) (here she does this sexy body popping and I just can't take my eyes off her)_

_Mr Hudson I wanna get with you (she points to me- oh no everyone's looking at me)_

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do (even though she's just told a hundred people in an Italian bar)_

_Want to get my hand in your khaki pants (I instinctively reach to cover my own pants, my face turning increasingly red)_

_Hudson, Hudson, whatcha gonna do_

_Cause I am coming on to you_

_Ha ha ha ha ha (her laugh is so damn sexy!)_

_Can't put my finger on what's so sexy (so sexy) (I can, it's her)_

_And why I want you in my bed (or on your desk)_

_Is it your power, your authority_

_Or for the thrill of being so, so bad (so bad) (she moans this lyric)_

_Can I please see you after class_

_There's something I have to ask (ha ha) (okay now she was just being mean)_

_Mr Hudson I wanna get with you_

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do_

_Want to get my hands in your khaki pants_

_Hudson, Hudson what'cha gonna do_

_(Hudson, Hudson what'cha gonna do)_

_Cause I am coming onto you_

_Now I know it's a fantasy of yours (yeah like she wouldn't believe right now!)_

_And you know (you know) it's a fantasy of mine_

_So why waste time?_

_Let's do this thing tonight (I so wanted to scream hell yeah right then but I stopped myself)_

_Mr Hudson, Mr Hudson I wanna get with you_

_(Mr Hudson I wanna sleep with you)_

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do_

_(I swear, I swear) (I swear she looked so sexy and sounded so sexy singing this song)_

_Want to get my hands in your khaki pants_

_Hudson, Hudson what'cha gonna do_

_(Hudson what'cha gonna do)_

_Cause I am coming onto you_

_(Come and get it) (If she wasn't singing and if I didn't have a huge boner in my pants I would)_

_Mr Hudson I wanna get with you_

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do_

_Want to get my hand in your khaki pants_

_Hudson, Hudson what'cha gonna do_

_(Hudson, what'cha gonna do)_

_Cause I'm coming onto you_

_Come and get it, mmm (she gestured to me on this last line)_

_I didn't to be told twice. With one hand covering the giant boner in my pants I ran up to the stage pulled her off and dragged her out._

_Rachel's POV_

_My plan worked! Finn dragged me to the beach (not my first choice of location but the moon was out and it was a nice night so it wasn't too bad). Finn kissed me hungrily as soon as we set foot on the beach. "great song choice Mrs Hudson". "Thanks but Mr Hudson I really wanna to get with you remember?" "Right" he said and carried on kissing me, That's when it happened. I felt bile rising in my throat and thought oh no not now. But I couldn't stop it so I quickly pulled away from Finn and promptly ran and threw up in the nearest rubbish bin. Finn immediately rushed over to hold back my hair. "Are you ok honey?" he said rubbing my back as we sat on the sand. "Yeah, I've had this weird bug for about 3 months, it's nothing" I said trying to reassure him. "Honey we should go to doctor, throwing up lots is a sign of pregnancy isn't this- we didn't use protection the night of the ball so you could be". "Yeah but we can wait until we get home". "Okay honey, but we shouldn't have sex when you're sick- we'll go back to the hotel and go to bed". "Thanks, I didn't realise how tired I was" I said yawning and rubbing my eyes. Finn helped me up (he may be a horny teenager when it comes to sex, but he is a perfect gentleman) and we walked back to the hotel._

_Finn's POV  
I should be given a medal! So much temptation and I haven't actually had sex tonight (not for lack of trying) but when a girl throws up before sex it kinda turns you off. I was really more worried about Rach than sex right now. Why hadn't she told me she was sick before? Now I'm totally freaking out- I might be a dad in 6 months and I haven't even been married that long! I'm seriously not going to sleep until I know one or way or the other. I can tell Rach feels the same by the way she's tossing and turning beside me._

_Rachel's POV_

_I can't really deny it anymore. First Quinn at my bachelorette party and now Finn. I guess part of me always thought I might be pregnant but I kept denying it. After throwing up in a trash can on my honeymoon I guess I can't deny it anymore- pregnancy is a real possibility. I'm not ready for this! I haven't even be married for that long and potentially in six months time I will have another human to look after. That is terrifying! Still I don't think I'll be able to sleep until I know one way or the other._

_Review?_

_Song used in this chapter- Mr Watson by Kesha_

_NEXT TIME: The Hudsons get some big news and a surprise visitor arrives to see them_


	10. Big News

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Chapter 10: Big News

14th January 2012

Previously: "Throwing up lots is a sign of pregnancy"

_Rachel's POV_

_So here we were. One appointment which would change the rest of our lives and Finn was irritatingly tapping on the chairs. "Will you stop doing that!" I turned round and yelled because his tapping was making me more nervous I gave him my best death glare and he turned away. "I'm sorry honey; I didn't mean to yell I'm just nervous". "Me too Rach but we'll get through this together". I was once again thankful for having such a wonderful husband who was so supportive. He squeezed my hand gently and I reached up and kissed him. "Thank you for being so amazing; what did I do to deserve you?" "Well there was this marriage law…" he says his eyes sparkling with the glimmer of a joke "Finn" I say hitting him playfully. "Just kidding, you didn't have to do anything baby, you are just the star that is Rachel Hudson and I love you". "Now that's better" I say leaning up and kissing him again. A nurse's head pops round the door "Mrs Rachel Hudson, we're ready for you". Me and Finn both stand up and he squeezes my hand. "Don't worry hon, no matter what happens we'll survive" he whispers to me. "Thank you" I say and he's being so sweet I'm on the verge of crying. We walk towards the door that holds the answer to our future._

_Finn's POV_

_If someone had told me that at only eighteen I would be sitting in a doctor's office with a potentially pregnant wife, I would have laughed at them and said "yeah, right" and even now it was happening it felt a bit surreal. Time seemed to tick by so slowly whilst we waited for the doctor to come in but eventually a blonde head popped round the door. "The Hudsons I presume" she said turning to face us. "Yes I'm Rachel and this is my husband Finn". "Wow, husband you look quite young to be married sweetie but I suppose this is the work of the government's new law". "Yes it is but we're really happy together" I say to the doctor. "I wasn't denying that, now let's see you phoned for an appointment because you believe you may be pregnant is that correct Mrs Hudson?" the doctor asks Rach. "Yes but before we go any further you didn't tell us your name" Rach says. "Oh, yes sorry I'm Doctor Simms, anyway what symptoms have you been experiencing?" "Oh a lot of nausea mainly but I'm quite late also and have been more tired lately". "Ok well it does sound as if you may be pregnant but I'll send you for some tests just to make sure, Finn you can go with Rachel down to the lab she'll only be a couple of minutes and then I'll come back to see you two with the results okay?" "Yes we'll see you later then doctor" Rach says to her. We walk down towards the lab and the tests that change our lives forever._

_Rachel's POV_

_My tests finish quite quickly but it's the waiting for the results that for such short tests is awfully long. I watch the clock hands tick by each second that passes is more excruciating than the last one. Finally after what seems like forever Dr Simms reappears. "Well I have your test results Rachel" she says (I mean geez why couldn't she just tell me outright whether I am or I'm not). "And" me and Finn both say at the same time. "And you're sixteen weeks pregnant, congratulations". "Really, no mistake?" Finn says. "No these tests are the most accurate we have". A huge goofy grin breaks out on Finn's face (I love his grin). He picks me up and spins me round. "We're having a baby" he says excitedly (he is so cute when he's excited). "I know and I'm excited too but could you please put me down before you hurt the baby" I said. He grudgingly put me down and I smiled reached up and kissed him. "Hey sorry to interrupt but would you two like to see your baby- Mrs Hudson is over 12 weeks pregnant which means your first scan is two weeks overdue". We turned around matching grins on our faces and said without any hesitation "Absolutely". The doctor smiled and laughed leading us back to the appointment room._

_Finn's POV_

_The doctor tells Rach to go and change into a gown. She gets back and lies down on the chair with her feet in the stirrups. The doctor puts some gel on Rach's stomach and she says "Wow, it's a little cold". "It doesn't hurt does it honey?" I asked worriedly, I don't want her to get hurt. "No Finny it doesn't hurt but it's nice you're worried about me". "I'll always be worried I love you". We share a quick kiss as the doctor puts some more gel onto the scanner. I then move back and place my hand on her shoulder. She smiles at me reassuringly and I relax. Then the room fills with this amazing sound, the thump of our baby's heartbeat. I stare at the screen and wow… it suddenly feels so much more real. We really are having a baby. Tears are streaming down my face and I look at Rach and she's the same. "I can make you some copies if you like?" "Yeah we'll have 20 copies if that's ok- we've got a lot of friends". "Of course, I'll give you two a minute whilst I go get them". The doctor turns and leaves the room, so there's just me, Rach and the sound of our baby's heartbeat. "Wow, that's our baby". "Yeah it is, do you know how much I love you right now?" I ask Rach. "Not as much as I love you Mr Hudson". We share yet another kiss but break apart as the doctor comes in. "I'll see you two in four weeks to confirm the gender of your baby ok" she says. "Absolutely perfect but just one last thing, when is the baby due?" Rach asks the doctor. "Well based on your test results I would estimate around May". "Ok, that's all thanks". "Ok see you two crazy kids in a month" she leaves the room. Me and Rach are both smiling from ear to ear at this point and even though I was nervous about this at first I am now so excited. "So now we just have to tell everyone". "Ah right the worst part". "Come on it won't be that bad" I say and drag her out of the doctor's office as we have a long overdue appointment with sex!_

_Rachel's POV_

_It was the day after the appointment and we were going to tell everyone about my pregnancy- we had invited all the glee clubbers and our parents (well mine, we live with Finn's to a dinner party) and I was getting ready and looked in the mirror and saw that I had…. A bump which was actually quite pronounced and this dress was not doing anything to hide it. "Finny, I need your help" I yell and Finn comes out, topless from the bathroom. "Wow you look great but can you please put a top on so I'm not distracted when I ask you for help". "Yes of course, honey". He pulls his shirt on and buttons it up. "Now what's the problem, babe?" he asks. I turn around and point at the bump. "This" I say. "Wow I swear it wasn't that big yesterday". "Oh it probably was but we weren't paying attention and I need to find something to hide it otherwise our surprise will be out of the bag before we say it". "No it won't because I got you this" he pulled a long black dress from behind his back which had a special panel to hide my baby bump. "You, Finn Hudson are a life saver" I say and reach up and kiss him. We both quickly get ready and are just about to go downstairs when we hear the doorbell ring. "Time to face the music". I take a quick look in the mirror before I go downstairs and satisfied that my bump is hidden follow Finn._

_Finn's POV  
It was later on in the evening and after finishing our meal everyone starts bombarding us with questions about our news. "So Finn, what is the news you and our darling Rachel have called us here to tell". "Well, Rachel and I are having a baby" I say holding on to Rachel's hand and smiling at her as she places on hand carefully on her stomach. "Baby please tell us this isn't true, you're not old enough to have a baby, you've barely been married anytime at all". "No it's true dads, I am really having this baby with Finn". "Then you are no longer our daughter, you're a teenage mom with no future" her dads say and get up and storm out. Rach starts to cry and everyone crowds round and tells her how happy they are for her and that her dads are just jerks. My mom is ecstatic and I don't think Burt's ever been so happy so it's just them who are wrong. I tell Rach this and she tries to put on a brave face but I can tell she's crushed. I can't believe her own dads have done this to her and in that moment I swore that they would never be able to hurt her again. "Oh one more thing guys, neither me or Finn will be able to come to Nationals- my due date's in May and I won't be able to fly and I need Finn here in case the baby comes". Our friends faces drop._

_Rachel's POV_

_My friends all look shocked but before they can respond the doorbell rings. I get up and say "I'll answer it" hoping it's my dads come back to say that they've seen sense and apologise. I open the door and nothing could've prepared me for this. My mom is on my doorstep with Beth. "Mom?" I say._

_Review? _

_NEXT TIME: We jump a little forward in time to Prom and we also find out why Shelby returned to Lima._


	11. Big News Part 2

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Ch 11: Big News Part 2

Previously: "_Mom"?_

_A/N: The dates on some of my chapters are wrong- all the December dates should be December 2011 not 2012 but from there the dates are fine. I know I said Prom would be in this chapter but I've changed the order of the chapters round a little because I thought it was more important to find out why Shelby was back in Lima. Beth is 2 at this point. Oh and also sorry for the lack of update last night I didn't have access to a computer as I was staying in my school's boarding house- to make up for this tonight's update will be a double! Oh quick bit of series change- Shelby never came back at the beginning of Senior Year so Rachel hasn't seen her since sophomore year. On with the story!_

_Rachel's POV_

_I stand in the doorway, shell shocked for a moment. My mom, the woman who gave birth to me standing on my doorstep after I hadn't seen her for two years with Quinn and Puck's daughter- I would never call her my sister because she's not really. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm so rude. Come in mom, is it ok if I call you mom?". "Rach honey I am your mom you can call me that if it's comfortable for you" she says as she walks through the door. "Ok then mom, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company after two years of nada, not a thing and then you show up on my doorstep, unannounced! And for the record no one but my close friends call me Rach". "Ok I supposed I asked for that but really honey after the way I left you 2 years ago I didn't know if you wanted to see me". "Of course I would, you're my mom". "Well are we just gonna talk in the hall or….." "No we can go through to the living room". I walk with my mom through to the living room and as we walk in everyone's mouths drops as they see me with Shelby. "Mommy Quinn" Beth yells and jumps onto Quinn's lap. It's so nice to see her look so happy and relaxed with Beth- you can tell she loves being "Mommy Quinn". "Hey munchkin" Puck leans over and ruffles Beth's hair. "Daddy" Beth says and Puck lifts her onto his lap and he, Quinn and Beth cuddle up together- they make such a cute family. "So Mom, these are the Hummels- Burt, Carole and Kurt and of course Finn- he's my husband now". "Nice to meet you all but Rachel I really need to talk to you alone". "Ok mom" I say and we walked into the kitchen. "Your husband's a cutie but that's not why I'm here". "Why would it be, you didn't know, so why are you here?" I asked her looking curious for the first time. "I have terminal leukaemia and I don't have that long left, I would've called but that's not really the sort of thing you want to tell your daughter over the phone. I really want to say that I knew my daughter Rachel and that's why I'm here. I wanted to get to know you before it's too late". "HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU COME BACK INTO MY LIFE, DROP A BOMB ON ME AND EXPECT ME TO BE OK. I WANTED TO KNOW YOU TWO YEARS AGO AND YOU CUT ME OFF." "Ok I guess I deserved that as well" my mom said. "But I don't want to say that I didn't know my mom either so we can work something out. One more thing, what's going to happen to Beth?". "I think she deserves to go to her real parents after I die so Quinn and Puck will get her". "I'm so sorry mom, I do love you, you know", "I love you too Rachel" my mom says and we hug and go back to the living room._

_Finn's POV_

_Rach and her mom sure were taking a while. I hope Rach's mom hadn't come back simply to break her heart again. She was so broken for a while after her mom left the first time. But when they come back in Rach looks as if she's been crying but also she looks somewhat happy. "Oh wait mom, I meant to tell you earlier- you're going to be a grandmother". "That's wonderful Rachel, I'm so happy for you and Finn". They hug and Rach comes to sit back down beside me. "Quinn, Puck can I talk to you also, don't worry about Beth she'll amuse herself for a bit- can you guys watch her though?" Shelby asks me and Rach. "Of course we will Shelby" I say. Shelby smiles at us gratefully and leaves to talk to Quinn and Puck. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask Rach, "cause you know it's ok if you don't". "No it's fine, my mom came back cause she has terminal leukaemia and she wants to get to know me before it's too late and to be honest I want to get to know her too". "Well that's good for you guys- man that's rough that it has to be like this though". "Yeah it is" she starts crying and leans into my chest. I rock her telling her that everything's going to be ok and she leans over pounces on me and kisses me. "Ask your mom to watch Beth, I think I'm due some sympathy sex". "Oh yeah" I say kissing her back and calling "Mom can you watch Beth for a bit". I barely wait for the "sure honey" before dragging Rach upstairs._

_Rachel's POV  
I can't believe my mom has cancer. It's the sort of thing you see in movies not in your own life. It was later on after me and Finn had finished our sympathy sex that I really allowed myself to think about it. Quinn and Puck had been ecstatic that Beth would be coming to live with them but obviously not about the circumstances by which it was happening. Finn's arm was draped across my belly as if trying to protect our child from what was happening to my mother- most likely by the time she died my kid wouldn't have known her which makes me sad. Still it's hard not to concentrate on the good things when you have so many. Finn, the baby and the rest of our lives- we had so much to look forward to in the future that it didn't do for me to dwell on the fact that I really would never know my mom. I had Finn and our baby and that's all that matters. It's going to be even more real when we find out if this baby is a he or a she. Wow the last couple of days have been crazy with all the big news. And with that thought in mind, I lay my head on Finn's comfy chest and fell asleep._

_Review?_

_Next Time: We find out the gender of Finchel's baby and Shelby and Rachel start getting to know each other._


	12. Gender

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Ch 12: Gender

_14__th__ February 2012_

_Rachel's POV_

_This was it! We were going to find out the gender of our baby today and as a start on getting to know each other, Shelby had agreed to come with Finn and me to the appointment. I was hoping for a girl and I knew Finn was hoping for a boy so it really couldn't happen both ways unless I had twins but I knew Finn would be happy either way and so would I. Unlike the nervousness of last time I was super excited for this appointment! I would like to be able to name my baby so that I don't have to refer to it as it all the time. Finn was practically bouncing in his seat (still maintaining the perfect husband role and holding my hand though). The nurse poked her head through the door. "Rachel Hudson?" she asked. "Yeah that's me". "The doctor's ready for you". We followed her into the room where I quickly changed into the gown they had provided. "Hudsons, are you ready to find out the gender of your baby". "Yes" we both said in turn. She turned to my mom and said "We haven't met, I'm Dr Simms, Rachel's doctor". "Shelby Corcoran, her mother, nice to meet you". "And you". Dr Simms sat down and applied the gel to my stomach, not as bad this time but I still held tightly onto Finn's hand! She did the same to the scanner and then yet again the wonderful sound of the heartbeat filled the room. Wait a minute… there were two I heard I swear. I was just about to ask the doctor about this when she said "It looks like you're having twins- sometimes one baby hides behind the other. And their genders- you're having two little baby girls. "Finny did you hear that, two girls" I looked behind me but Finn was no longer there- it appeared he'd passed out around the time the doctor mentioned twins. "Could you get someone to see to that?" I asked. "Certainly Mrs Hudson, happens with new fathers all the time". Me and mom both laughed at that, between her congratulating me on the girls as the doctor left to get someone to help Finn._

_Finn's POV_

_It felt like someone had just knocked a hammer through my head. I looked round and this didn't look like Rach's doctor's office. "Hey there, you came round". "How long was I out for?" "Oh only about an hour or so, you passed out when the doctor told us we were having twins". "Oh, yeah about that aren't you freaking out". "Quite the opposite actually, I'm excited to be having two girls- especially as they're your daughters- don't worry I got a picture of them for us". She handed me an ultrasound photo and I could clearly make out our two girls. "I feel stupid for fainting". "Aww I thought it was cute" she said kissing me and ruffling my hair. "I've discharged you so we can leave whenever but I thought you'd want to talk about names for our girls". _

"_Yeah I like Hope as a girls name. Hope Marie Hudson does that sound good to you?" I ask Rach._

"_Hope Marie sounds beautiful." "I'd like to call her sister Isabella Caroline Hudson, what do you think of that?" Rach asks me._

"_Hope Marie and Isabella Caroline sound perfect and mom will be thrilled"._

"_Well your mom's amazing and I thought she should be honoured"._

"_Have I told you how much I love you today" I say to her._

"_You have now" she says and pulls me in for a kiss._

_Review?_

_A/N Sorry I know it was shorter than usual and I thought that Shelby going with them to the appointment was bonding enough as I wanted this chapter to be Finchel-centric._

_NEXT TIME: Finn struggles with Rachel's mood swings, cravings and hormones and the two shop for baby clothes (with Kurt & Shelby)._


	13. Mood swings, cravings and hormones

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Chapter 13: Mood swings, cravings and hormones

A/N This is just sort of a filler chapter before Prom and Graduation. Please keep the reviews coming though, I feel like they're getting less and that makes me think no one is reading this so please don't just read- review too!

_February 2012_

_Finn's POV_

_OMG! No one ever told me what a bitch pregnant woman could be! This morning Rach threw a pair of shoes at my head when I disagreed with her and said she didn't look fat. They had heels, so I have a heeled shoe shaped bruise round my left eye. However my luck was in this morning and she seemed happy so I suggested a shopping trip with Shelby and Kurt. We were getting stuff for the nursery (which I insisted me and the guys were painting alone and she would only see when finished) and clothes for Hope and Izzie (I had already nicknamed her Izzie and Rach had been fine with that). "Finny come here please" Rach yelled from upstairs. I saw her with all her clothes lying on her bed and she herself was curled into a ball on the floor crying (well she was curled into a ball as best she could be with a 5 month pregnant belly). "What's wrong sweetie?" "Nothing fits me anymore!" she yelled and I had the feeling it was going to be a long day. "Ok honey well we're going shopping with Kurt and Shelby so you can buy maternity clothes then". "Yeah but what do I wear now? You know this is all your fault". I contemplated for a moment denying it and saying it took two to make a baby but seeing Rach's current angry mood I decided against it. "Well how about these" I pulled some grey trackies and her I Love NY hoodie out along with a stretchy vest top. "Oh I didn't think to try those, thank you Finny you are such a lifesaver". She kisses me on the lips and then burst into tears again. "What's wrong now honey?" I ask her. "Oh nothing I'm just so in love with you right now and my hormones are doing crazy things". She was telling me! I checked out her sexy ass as she walked into the bathroom. Wow pregnant women may be emotional but they sure are hot!_

_Rachel's POV_

_Ok I hate the pregnancy hormones, one minute I'm up, one minute I'm down, the next minute I'm crying because Finn Hudson's children want meat! After my outburst this morning (it's not very fun finding out most of your clothes don't fit you anymore) me and Finn went shopping with Kurt and Mom. It was really nice just hanging out all together. "Ok here's what's going to happen, Kurt, Shelby & Rach you will be looking for clothes for Rach and Hope & Izzie. I will be getting stuff for the nursery. Then you guys will go get lunch and I will go back home to get the nursery done. You are not allowed back till at least five o clock, clear?". "But Finny….." I moaned. "No buts Rach now have a great time the three of you and I will see you later". And just like that Finn left. "Well fashionista, how are we going to pick clothes for my little angels?" I ask Kurt as I have no idea where to start. "Well we should get a good range of everything, onesies, dresses, shoes, jeans, dungarees, t-shirts". "Ok Kurt I get the point". I start looking round for things to buy. Very quickly the basket starts to fill up with everything from cute pink sundresses to hats and matching onesies with "Momma's Little Star" and "Daddy's Little Angel". I swear we spend hundreds of dollars just on clothes. And then comes the awful part. The Maternity store. Kurt takes forever picking out clothes and whilst I like most of them after 4 pairs of low rise jeans and low cut vest tops I am ready to kill him, My basket however is full to the brim of clothes to last me the next four months so that I am grateful for. Our finally stop is the prom dress section of the maternity store (I didn't even know they had these). It's amazing, an entire section of prom dresses for pregnant teens! And the dresses….. wow. It takes me forever but eventually I find a dress that I love (I liked a lot of them and that just made the decision process longer). I decided on a beautiful black and white short dress with a bow round the middle, perfect to show that I have a bump but not to over-emphasize it (and Kurt promised to help take it out when prom comes as my bump will have grown). My feet start to tire and as my ankles swell up way too quickly so we go to a café. Kurt and Shelby have a perfectly normal lunch however my cravings are crazy so I say to the waiter "One pickle, honey, ketchup and cucumber sandwich please". The waiter looks at me strangely but I give him my best death glare and he hurries off to get the sandwiches. "Cravings huh?" my mom asks me. "Yeah, mainly pickles but I'm pretty crazy about honey, cucumber and ketchup as well". "The pickles make sense- that's all I ate when I was pregnant with you" my mom says. "Really?" I ask. "Yup, your dads thought I was mad". "Finn thinks I'm mad too". "No he doesn't he loves you." my mom says. "Yeah, he does, I wonder how the nursery's coming along?"_

_Finn's POV  
After 2 hours and several cans of pink and purple paint being bought I finally arrive home to start work on the nursery. All the glee guys are ready to help wearing dungarees and holding rollers. "Ok, Puck you and Sam are going to be on walls, Blaine you and Joe will be putting the crib together, Artie and Rory you are on material cutting out work for the curtains and Hope and Izzie's cribs and finally Mike you will be on mural duty. The girls names will need to be above each of their cribs and you're also in charge of painting the gold stars for the room and the door, everyone clear?". "Yes but do I paint Isabella or Izzie for Izzie's nameplate?" Mike asks. "Isabella as that's her full name, ok everyone get to work." A few hours and a lot of paint streaked on everyone's clothes and hair later and we are done. "4.30, okay Rach will be here in half an hour so everyone take a shower before she gets here otherwise all our butts are getting whipped". "Wow man you really are whipped" Puck says to me his trademark smirk covering his face. "Shut up man" I say and chase him out of the room, roller covered in pink paint in hand. About ten minutes later, Puck is covered head to toe in pink paint and I just have to take a picture. "Man Hudson you are dead". I start running hoping I can outrun him before he get me. No such luck!_

_Rachel's POV_

_Ok I am so excited. It is 5 o'clock exactly and we are pulling into the driveway. I can't wait to see the nursery, I bet Finn's done an amazing job with it. He comes out and says "Hey Rach, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to blindfold you until we get upstairs to see the nursery". "But…." I say but before I could protest any further he takes my hand and leads me upstairs. The blindfold is taken off. I take sharp intake of breath. The room is beautiful. Half pink and half purple covered in my trademark gold stars. He shows me the door which is like a broadway dressing room door with Hope and Izzie's name on the door. The curtains are a lilac colour and the cribs are draped in pink with black drapes and gold star mobiles over them. The cribs are each painted a different colour, pink for Hope's and purple for Izzie's both with their names painted on the side and gold stars. The best touch though is the name plates above the cribs. Hope and Isabella in beautiful pink & purple cursive (pink for Izzie, purple for Hope). "Wow Finny this is beautiful" I try to stop myself from crying but because of my stupid hormones. "You don't like it?" Finn asks worriedly. "No, I absoloutely love it, it's just my hormones". I say wiping my eyes "Oh yeah when we getting rid of those?" Finn asks. "Oh you don't want to get rid of all of them cause some of them make me wanted to do this" I say and start taking his shirt off. "Oh yeah?" he says. "Oh yeah" I say and drag him across the hall to my room._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Prom arrives! _


	14. Prom

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Chapter 14: Prom

15th March 2012

A/N- Please keep up with the reviews! And this one will be pretty long as it has lots of songs.

_Rachel's POV_

_It was senior prom night. Otherwise known as our night, the night of the year where we all get to dress up, sing, dance and have fun. I never thought I'd go to senior prom six months pregnant with twins but I'm still really excited. I am getting ready with Kurt at Carole and Burt's house and Finn will be picking me up soon. I take one last look in the mirror. Kurt really has done an amazing job, my eyes are covered in smoky grey eyeshadow with a hint of eyeliner and mascara. My hair is loosely curled and hangs well past my shoulders and he even got me black flats (due to swollen ankles I can't wear heels). I make my way downstairs and just then the doorbell rings. I answer it and there is Finn looking dapper in his black suit._

_Finn's POV_

_Ok there's hot and then there's what Rachel looked like that evening. I mean hot just didn't cut it! She was mega, mega hot. "Well what do you think?" she said giving me a twirl. "I think I love you and you look amazing and I'm gonna kiss you now". I leaned forward and my lips met hers. I recalled her asking me once when I was with Quinn, "did you see fireworks when we kissed?" I never answered her but the truth was I didn't and I didn't need to. When we kissed my entire body was overcome with a warm, buttery sort of feeling and everything felt so right and perfect. So I didn't need stupid fireworks, I had learnt that fireworks weren't a good thing- they merely distracted you from the person you were with, when I was with Rach I was aware of everything. "Shall we depart Mrs Hudson?" I say in an overly posh English accent to try and sound gentlemanly and offering my arm. "Why thank you Mr Hudson" Rach says in the same mocking accent and accepts my arm and we walk out to the Limo that is ready and waiting to take us to Prom._

_Rachel's POV_

_Wow! The gym had been completely transformed. The roof of the gym had been hung with a dark blue material and sparkles as if we were outside with a clear night sky, the streamers hanging everywhere were silver and there were silver balloons. Even the stage was out and decorated with silver balloons. The entire gym was draped in the dark blue sparkly material- it really did look as if we had just stepped outside, nothing like the McKinley High gym. We were met by Quinn, Santana & Brittany. "Hey Hudsons & baby Hudsons" Santana said gesturing to my stomach. "You guys ready to have an awesome senior prom?" Santana asked. "YEAH" we all shouted together. "Good cause me, Britts and Quinn are up first and we wants to see you alls dancing". "Ok" I said looking up at Finn and giving him a kiss. "Eww could you two please save the PDA for later" Santana said and she turned and walked away. Me and Finn laughed as we kissed again. "Come on let's dance" I say excitedly dragging him towards the floor. Senior Prom was officially about to begin!._

_Finn's POV_

_Ok this prom was shaping up to be way better than last. For one thing we all had someone- I think that's one thing this marriage law has done, it's brought people together. I was stuck to Rach like glue this year and even though that meant lots of dancing it was worth it. And the music was amazing- first was Brittany, Santana & Quinn and their voices went really well together._

_Brittany:_

_So called Mr Rock and Roll _

_Is dancing on his own again_

_Santana:_

_Talking on his phone again_

_To someone that tells him that his balance is low_

_Quinn:_

_He's got nowhere to go _

_He's on his own again_

_Santana:_

_Rock chick of the century_

_Is acting like she used to be_

_Brittany:_

_Dancing like there's no one there_

_Before she never seemed to care_

_Quinn:_

_Now she wouldn't dare_

_It's so rock and roll to be alone_

_All:_

_And they'll meet one day_

_Far away_

_And I'll say "I wish I was something more"_

_And they'll meet one day_

_Far away_

_And say "I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before"_

_Quinn:_

_And Mrs Black and white_

_She's never seen a shade of grey_

_Brittany:_

_Always something on her mind_

_Every single day_

_Santana:_

_But now she's lost her way_

_And where does she go from here_

_Brittany:_

_Mr Multicultural_

_Sees all that one can see_

_Santana:_

_He's living proof of someone_

_Very different to me_

_Quinn:_

_But now he wants to be free_

_Free so he can see_

_All:_

_And they'll meet one day_

_Far away_

_And I'll say "I wish I was something more"_

_And they'll meet one day_

_Far away_

_And I say, "I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before"_

_Brittany:_

_And he says "I wish I knew you, I wish I met you_

_When time was still on my side"_

_Quinn:_

_She'll say "I wish I knew you, I wish I loved you_

_Before I was his bride"_

_Santana:_

_And so they must depart_

_Too many more are broken hearts_

_Brittany:_

_But I've seen that all before _

_In tv, books, film and more_

_Quinn:_

_And there's a happy ending_

_Every single day_

_All:_

_And they'll meet one day_

_Far away_

_And say "I wish I was something more"_

_And they'll meet one day_

_Far away_

_And say "I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before"_

"_Everybody welcome to the McKinley High SENIOR PROM" Brittany yells._

_Everyone cheers and I realize I never knew how great the girls were before tonight, we'll have to make sure they get more._

"_Having a good time?" Rach asks me. "Of course, I'm here with the most beautiful girl in the world". "Sweet, I love you too honey" she says and reaches up to kiss me._

_Rachel's POV_

_Okay so the girls did a great job with the opening number, maybe I should relinquish my solos more often. Santana stays on the stage- the next number is hers. Me and Finn stay sitting for this one but he keeps a firm grasp on my hand at all times and his other hand has barely moved two inches from my bump the whole evening, it's so sweet. "This song is dedicated to Brittany- no matter who we married to you will always be the one that got away- thanks to the government". Everyone laughed at her song in reference to the government and she begins to sing._

_Santana:_

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We made out in your mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18__th__ birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other, we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises _

_Be us against the world_

_And in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (nooooo)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (nooooo)_

_I should've told you what you meant to me (whoa)_

_Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_Santana's song was sung with such emotion that everyone (including Santana which was surprising) started to cry. She really was a beautiful singer. I turn to Finn and say "Promise me one thing". "Anything, Rach" he says. "You'll never be the one that got away from me". "Never, ever Rach, I promise". "Ok then" I stand up wiping my tears away. "I have a solo to sing for you but I'd like a kiss for luck first". "What my girl wants she gets" I kiss him and hurry towards to the stage._

_Finn's POV_

_I watched as Rach got up on stage. She looked so beautiful tonight that I couldn't get my eyes off her. "This is for my husband Finn" she says and starts to sing_

_Rachel:_

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes_

_I can't pretend though I try to hide_

_I like you, I like you_

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe_

_You got me, yeah, you got me_

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_

_And the crooked smile of yours_

_It knocks me off my feet_

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up, I give in, let's go, let's begin_

_Cause no matter what I do_

_My heart is filled with you _

_I can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Living each day in this life_

_Without you, without you_

_One look from you, I understand_

_This mess we're in, you know is just so out of hand_

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up, I give in, let's go, let's begin_

_Cause no matter what I do_

_My heart is filled with you _

_I hope we always feel this way_

_I know we will_

_And in my heart I know you'll always stay_

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love_

_I give up, I give in, let's go, let's begin_

_Cause no matter what I do_

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up, I give in, let's go, let's begin_

_Cause no matter what I do_

_My heart is filled with you _

_Oh, you got me, you got me_

_Oh, oh, you got me, you got me_

_She sounded so great and as I was singing the last duet with her anyway I ran up to the stage and kissed her. "You definitely got me, babe". "Thanks but we need to get on and sing the last song before prom king and queen are announced". "Oh right" I say and pull away aware that every eye in the room is on me and Rach right now. "OK the last duet before Prom King and Queen are announced will be by me and Finn._

_Rachel's POV_

_Here it was. The last song before prom king and queen are announced. I look over at Finn before he starts with a look that says I love you, we will kill this thing!_

_Finn:_

_Love is a many splendored thing_

_Love lifts us up were we belong _

_All you need is love_

_Rachel;_

_Please don't start that again_

_Finn:_

_All you need is love_

_Rachel:_

_A girl has got to eat_

_Finn;_

_All you need is love_

_Rachel:_

_She'll end up on the street_

_Finn:_

_All you need is looooove!_

_Rachel;_

_Love is just a game_

_Finn:_

_I was made for loving you baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_Rachel;_

_The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee (I hear Puck shout from the crowd "you tell him, girl and silently remind myself to kill him later)_

_Finn:_

_Just one night,_

_Give me just one night_

_Rachel:_

_There's no way cause you can't pay (Puck shouts another vulgar "You tell him, girl and I swear I am so close to jumping off stage mid song and whacking him)_

_Finn:_

_In the name of love_

_One night in the name of love_

_Rachel:_

_You crazy fool,_

_I won't give in to you ("That's right don't give in" comes another yell from Puck)_

_Finn:_

_Don't leave me this way,_

_I can't survive without your sweet love_

_Oh baby don't leave me this way_

_Rachel:_

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs_

_Finn:_

_I look around me and I see it isn't so, no_

_Rachel:_

_Some people want to fill the world_

_With silly love songs_

_Finn:_

_Well what's wrong with that_

_I'd like to know_

_Cause here I go…. Again!_

_Love lifts us up where we belong_

_Where eagles fly_

_On a mountain high_

_Rachel:_

_Love makes us act like we are fools_

_Throw our lives away_

_For one happy day_

_Finn:_

_We could be heroes_

_Just for one day_

_Rachel:_

_You, you will be mean (I almost had to repress a laugh when I said this, Finn was the nicest man she knew)_

_Finn:_

_No I won't_

_Rachel;_

_And I, I'll drink all the time (again not true, I don't really drink)_

_Finn:_

_We should be lovers_

_Rachel:_

_We can't do that (little late for that I think ruefully looking at my bump)_

_Finn:_

_We should be lovers_

_And that's a fact_

_Rachel:_

_Though nothing would keep us together_

_Finn:_

_We could steal time_

_Both:_

_Just for one day_

_We could be heroes_

_Forever and ever_

_We could be heroes_

_Forever and ever_

_We can be heroes _

_Finn:_

_Just because I, I will always love you_

_Rachel:_

_I_

_Both:_

_Can't help loving _

_Finn:_

_You_

_Rachel:_

_How wonderful life is _

_Both:_

_Now you're in the world_

_And like déjà vu, Finn leaned down and kissed me, an overlong kiss like the one at Nationals last year. The whole room falls silent until Figgins comes up onto the stage. "That's enough so called Finchel, I have to announce prom king and queen". We pull apart and run off stage laughing. And Finn doesn't let go of my hand once,_

_Finn's POV_

"_And now for the part of the evening everyone's been waiting for- the announcement of prom king and queen. Would our sassy diva, last year's queen Kurt Hummel come on stage to crown the new victors?" Kurt walks up to the stage and as he passes me he says "I won prom queen last year?" "It's a long story and I'll explain later" I whisper to him. "And this year's prom king is….. Finn Hudson". The crowd cheers and I go to collect my big plastic gold crown. It really is a load of tat but I suppose it's an honour and everything. I am crowned and then go to sit down in the gaudy thrones which this year have been decorated with the night sky material the rest of the gym is decked out in and it makes them look a little better. Now to find out who my queen is, not that it matters- the only queen of mine here tonight is Rach. "And our queen is…..Rachel Hudson."_

_Rachel's POV_

_Okay of all the things I expected to happen at senior prom this was not one of them. I go up to the stage to be crowned by Kurt. Thankfully the crown is just a small, silver tiara nothing too ostentatious and it goes with my dress. I am crowned by Kurt and go over to hug Finn and am instead greeted by a warm, welcoming kiss. "Ready to dance our first dance as prom royalty?" Finn asks me. "Absoloutely" I say. He takes my hand and Figgins announces "And now the customary first dance of the king and queen"_

_I lean my head comfortably into Finn's chest and the song begins._

_Tina:_

_If that's the way you love, you've got to learn so much_

_If that's the way you say goodbye_

_Santana:_

_Then this is how it ends and I'm alright with it_

_You're never gonna see me cry cause I've cried_

_Mercedes:_

_So go on, go on and break my heart_

_I'll be ok, there's nothing you can do to me_

_That's ever gonna bury me_

_Santana:_

_So go on, go on and leave my love_

_Out on the street, I'm fearless_

_Better believe I'm fearless_

_Tina:_

_If this is how it hurts, it couldn't get much worse_

_If this is how it feels to fall_

_Santana:_

_Then that's the way it is, we live with what we miss_

_We learn to build another wall, till it falls_

_Mercedes:_

_So go on, go on and break my heart_

_There's nothing you can do to me_

_That's ever gonna bury me_

_Tina:_

_So go on, go on and leave my love_

_Out on the street_

_I'm fearless, better believe I'm fearless, fearless_

_Mercedes:_

_If it's between love and losing_

_And to never have known that feeling, I'd still side with love_

_And if I end up lonely at least I will be there knowing, I believe in love_

_Santana:_

_Go on, go on and break my heart_

_I'll be okay, I'm fearless_

_Better believe, I'm fearless, fearless_

_Tina:_

_Go on, go on and break my heart_

_There's nothing you can do to me_

_That's ever gonna bury me_

_Mercedes:_

_So go on, go on and leave my love_

_Out on the street, I'm fearless_

_Better believe I'm fearless, fearless_

_All:_

_So go and leave my love_

_Go on and leave my love_

_Go on and leave my love_

_Better believe I'm fearless, fearless_

_Fearless, Fearless_

_The song ends and Finn and I have what feels like our hundredth kiss of the evening. "You know who else is fearless" "Who?" I ask him. "You are". "Well thank you Finny but you are the bravest man I know". We both kiss again and I say "So does the prom king want to get out of here and treat his queen" I say wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. "Oh definitely" he says and grabs my hand and we leave the auditorium after what can only be described in 3 words. BEST PROM EVER_

_Review?_

_A/N The songs included in this chapter were- Mr Rock and Roll- Amy MacDonald, The One That Got Away- Katy Perry, You Got Me- Colbie Caillat, Elephant Love Medley- Moulin Rouge and Fearless- Colbie Caillat._

_NEXT TIME: Our fave glee clubbers graduate. Who goes where? (don't worry this will not happen like the show ie FINCHEL WILL STAY TOGETHER as it should be)_


	15. Graduating at last!

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Chapter 15: Graduating at last!

May 6th 2012

_Rachel's POV_

_Here it is! Graduation day! I am 9 days away from my due date and heading to New York with Finn tomorrow- we only have an evening to celebrate with our families and friends but we had to get up early to leave for New York as I could no longer fly due to my pregnancy. I dress in my red cap and gown and look in the mirror. I can't believe how far I've come since freshman year. Freshman year I was just a jewish girl with a big voice and a big nose. Admittedly I'm still jewish, I still have a big voice and I still have a big nose. But now I think I am a nicer person and I'm also married to the greatest man in the world which I never thought in a million years would happen so thank you government! I got into NYADA (despite the choked audition- Nationals really won the day for me) and Me, Kurt and Finn (and Hope and Izzie) are going to rule New York. Sometimes life just works out exactly the way you want it to!_

_Finn's POV_

_I can officially say that Glee club changed my life. At first I was just a popular quarterback with no idea where I wanted to go. Now I'm enrolled in NYU to do music education and I'm married to the girl of my dreams. Life can really surprise you sometimes. And I'm glad of that. I never would've pictured myself with Rach or with Hope and Izzie (still can't wait for them to be born- 9 days to go!). So I have to thank Mr Shue for everything because without him I'd never be here- graduating and headed to NYU so that I can eventually do exactly what Mr Shue does. This is one of the best days of my life (after my daughters being born, my wedding and prom- not to mention the day I found out Rach was pregnant). So I can't wait for graduation- it's the opening of the door to the rest of my life._

_Rachel's POV_

_We met up with everyone before the first graduation performance to catch up with where everyone was going to college. Brittany and Mike were going to Julliard, Santana was doing Law at Harvard and Matt was in the soccer progamme at Harvard. Mercedes was going to Tisch, Sam was going with her but not sure where he wanted to go. Quinn was going to UCLA and Puck was going to do his pool cleaning out there. Artie & Tina were staying in Ohio and going to OSU. We were all sad that these were our last performances together but happy that we were all here together graduating. Me and Finn went to either side of the stage before Figgins announced "Please welcome to the stage our glee club, The New Directions- for the first time ever in McKinley everyone cheered. _

_Rachel:_

_Give me a second I_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than the Empire State_

_My lover he's waiting for me_

_Just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_

_Askin' bout a scar and_

_Finn:_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're tryin' to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies_

_I'm trying hard to take it back_

_Sam:_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_Sam & Quinn:_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

_Finn with ND:_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_Rachel & Finn With ND:_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Santana & Mercedes with Brittany & Sugar:_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So lets set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Santana:_

_Now I know that I'm not_

_All that you got_

_I guess that I_

_I just thought (with Brittany)_

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

_Rachel: _

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a cup_

_Cause I found someone to carry me home _

_Finn with ND:_

_Tonight_

_Rachel and Finn with ND:_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Mercedes: _

_Whoa_

_Santana and Mercedes with Brittany & Sugar: _

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Finn:_

_The world is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_Santana:_

_The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

_Rachel:_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Mercedes:_

_We are young_

_Santana & Mercedes:_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Rachel & Finn:_

_So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home tonight_

_We finish the song and all hug. We are young and this is our time!_

_Finn's POV_

"_Please welcome to the stage McKinley High's graduating class of 2012". We all walk on stage and the girls sing as we receive our diplomas._

_Rachel:_

_I still remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_Tonight we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_Santana:_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives _

_Would never be the same_

_Tina:_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade but the start of an age_

"_Artie Abrams" Mr Figgins announced and he wheeled himself up onto the stage to collect his diploma._

_All:_

_Long Live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

"_Tina Abrams" Tina walked on stage and collected her diploma._

_Mercedes: _

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around _

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

_Brittany:_

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

"_Brittany Chang". We all cheered. Brittany had actually managed to graduate and we were so proud._

_Quinn:_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming this is absurd_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans_

_Got to rule the world_

"_Michael Chang Jr". Yet another glee clubber graduated- Hudson was coming ever closer._

_All:_

_Long Live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you _

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

"_Finn Hudson" my moment had arrived. I walked across the stage and accepted my diploma with pride._

_All:_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live, the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

_Sugar:_

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground _

_May these memories break your fall_

_Rachel:_

_Will you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if god forbid fate should step in_

"_Rachel Hudson" I cheered the loudest out of everyone she accepted her diploma._

_Quinn:_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When you point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tina:_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Santana;_

_Long Live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

"_Noah Puckerman"- Puck accepted his diploma gratefully- he worked so hard for it_

_All:_

_Long, Long Live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

"_Quinn Puckerman"_

"_Matt Rutherford"_

"_Santana Rutherford"_

"_Sam Evans"_

"_Mercedes Evans"_

"_Rory Flanagan"_

"_Sugar Flanagan"_

_Finally the glee club had all graduated!_

_All:_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Singing long, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face and bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered._

_Rachel's POV_

_We had done it! Graduated! But it wasn't over for us yet. I had been voted Valedictorian and we had one performance before my speech, I had one as part of my speech and we had our final performance afterwards. But before the performance we took the chance to have a group hug before our performance. And Finn and I also shared a sweet kiss before we went on. "And before our valedictiorian gives her speech we have another performance from the New Directions._

_Finn:_

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_Puck:_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_Santana:_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_Rachel;_

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

_But I've come through_

_ND:  
And we mean to go on, and on, and on and on_

_Finn:_

_We are the champions, my friends_

_Rachel;_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_Puck & Santana:_

_We are the champions, we are the champions_

_Rachel & Santana:_

_No time for losers cause we are the champions_

_Finn:_

_Of the world_

_Kurt:_

_I've taken my bows and my curtain calls_

_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_Quinn:_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise_

_Rachel:_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_ND:_

_And we mean to go on and on and on and on_

_Finn:_

_We are the champions my friend_

_Rachel;_

_And we'll keep on fighting_

_Till the end_

_Puck and Santana:_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_Rachel and Santana:_

_No time for losers cause we are the champions_

_Finn and Rachel;_

_Of the world_

_Puck;_

_We are the champions my friends_

_Santana:_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_Puck and Santana:_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_Rachel and Santana:_

_No time for losers_

_Cause we are the champions_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Of the world_

_ND: _

_We are the champions of the world_

_We finished our song and Mr Figgins announced "Please welcome to the stage our Valedictorian Rachel Berry". Everyone cheered but I'm pretty sure I could hear Finn's cheer above everyone else's._

"_Well guys we did it! We graduated and we're all going our own ways but as my gift to give back to McKinley and our teacher Mr Shue and cause I'm better at singing than I am at speaking I'm going to sing a song for you"._

_Rachel;_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be _

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'd learn how to fly_

_Do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train, travel on a jet plane_

_Far away and breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'd learn how to fly_

_Do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

"_Everyone we now have to say goodbye to Mckinley and breakaway to our lives. But we are gonna have such an awesome time doing it and I hope to see each and everyone of you doing something that your proud of guys. But until then congratulations once more. We did it!"_

_Everyone cheered. It looked like my song and speech had gone well._

_Finn's POV_

_Rachel ran down the steps from the stage and directly into my arms after her speech (and song). "Careful, you might hurt the babies" I say to her but laughing as I say it. "We did it Finny, we are high school graduates". "Yeah we did and we've got our last performance as the glee club just now so we should go get ready". "Ok" Rach says giving me a quick peck on the lips. I wrapped my arm around my waist and we went to join our fellow new directions so that we could perform our last song together. It had also been our first. "And to end our graduation today, New Directions with Don't Stop Believin'" Mr Figgins said._

_Finn:_

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

_Rachel;_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin anywhere_

_Finn:_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_Rachel:_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people livin just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Rachel:_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_Rachel;_

_Some will win_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_And now the movies never end_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_ND:_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights people (whoaaaa)_

_Don't stop!_

_The song ended and Mr Figgins announced "Congratulations our graduating class of 2012". We all threw our caps in the air and New Directions had our last group hug (in high school, we were sure we'd have more in the future and hopefully stay friends for life!). I reached over to grab Rach and we kissed yet again. "Well done graduate". "Well done to you too" she replied and we kissed again. "New York here we come, prepare yourself" we both said. Laughing we went to join the other members of New Directions for our after graduation celebration._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Rachel and Finn arrive in New York._


	16. New York

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Chapter 16: New York

A/N Ok so I can now say that this story is going to have 29 chapters and an epilogue. 30 reviews- thank you everyone who has reviewed so far and keep on reviewing! Oh and I forgot to credit the songs in the last chapter- We Are Young- Glee Cast Version, Long Live-Taylor Swift, We are the champions- Glee Cast Version, Breakaway-Kelly Clarkson and Don't Stop Believin'- Glee cast version

_Rachel's POV_

_I had made it! New York, the city of Broadway, the city that never sleeps. And best of all I was here with Finn! That was a dream I had never let go and now it was here. Just goes to show dreams really can come true. It was the evening had we had arrived in New York and Finn had said he had a surprise for me. "Wear something nice" was all he'd told me about this evening and he knows I hate not knowing everything. Still I dressed in a spotted grey dress with my hair loose and curly and a grey rose in my hair. I had to wear silver flats with the dress thanks to my ankles being swollen up (I was seriously ready to pop these kids out of me- they were getting to be a serious pain). We had sold our house in Lima and used the money to buy a 4 bedroom apartment for us in midtown New York. We had one bedroom for us, one bedroom for the girls and two bedrooms for any future kids. Thanks to several pots of pink and purple paint and all the stuff from the nursery in our old house we had managed to recreate the twins' nursery in our new apartment- it was just so gorgeous I didn't want their new nursery to look any other way. "Rach are you ready to go?" Finn yells from the living room. "Yes I'm coming honey". I leave my bedroom to go meet Finn. "You look stunning babe, now are you ready for your surprise". "Yes of course, I can't wait". "I'm gonna have to blindfold you honey". I try to moan in protest but before I can he's put the blindfold over my eyes and we're leaving the apartment_

_Finn's POV_

_I seriously hope she likes my surprise. I really wanted our first night in New York to be special._

_Rachel's POV_

"_Ok Finny you really need to take my blindfold off now". I protest after having walked blindfolded for several blocks. "We're here now so…" he takes off my blindfold and I look round. I take a deep intake of breath. We were in the Gershwin theatre and set up on the stage was a picnic exactly like the one in the auditorium at McKinley, sophomore year right down to the airplane cups. "You know you can kiss me if you want to" Finn says, repeating what I said in the auditorium the last time (it seems like so long ago and yet it was only 2 years ago). "Oh I want to" I say leaning forward and kissing him. "So shall we eat?" he asks me. "Yes". We sit down on the picnic blanket and start to eat. "So how did you get the manager of the theatre to agree to this?" I ask amazed that he managed to get the Gershwin theatre on a Sunday night when there should've been a show. "Well I may have offered him a couple of bucks to let us use the theatre for a few hours- the show is starting at 9 so we have to be out of here by then". "Finny that's so sweet". "And do you know what else I planned for you?" "What?" I asked him. "You're going to sing on this stage tonight and I am going to sit in the audience and watch the amazing Rachel Barbra Hudson perform on a Broadway stage like she was always meant to and like she will in the future". "I love you so much" I tell him and give him a kiss before he goes to sit in the audience and I start to sing._

_Rachel:_

_Hmm, ohh_

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out it's over too fast_

_I'll make every moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen _

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

_And though I may know _

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to _

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here_

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

_What is it?_

_It's just for the first time_

_I feel wicked_

_I look up as I finish the song with tears in my eyes and I see Finn standing up and clapping with matching tears in his eyes._

_Finn's POV_

_She was so wonderful singing that song and as I look up at her seeing the tears in her eyes- the ones that match mine but also the joy and I know the surprise was definitely a success. "So what did you think?" she asks after she finishes. "I think that you were incredible, and one day you'll be in Wicked playing Elphaba and singing that song to a real audience. Oh and I also think I love you". "I love you too Finny and this was an incredible surprise". "It's not over yet". "Oh really what's the next part of the surprise?"."Well after that performance it would've been sex but we can't do that seeing as you're almost at your due date so instead I am taking you to meet the cast of wicked". "OMG Finny! I love you so, so, so much right now!". "I know, I know now let's go". I take her backstage where the cast of wicked is waiting to meet her. And I swear she doesn't stop smiling the entire time particularly when being introduced to Rachel Tucker. "Ms Tucker wow, I've been dying to meet you for ages, you were so incredible as Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz". "Well from what I just heard, you're not too bad yourself, umm sorry what's your name?" she asks Rach. "Oh it's Rachel Berry". "Well Rachel you have a beautiful voice, you're a wicked fan I take it?". "Oh yes it's one of my favourite shows and I really would like to be Elphaba like you someday". "Well if you and your boyfriend stick around we could give you free front row tickets to see the show" Rachel Tucker says motioning to a ticket man and actually paying for our tickets herself. "Now the show's about to start so I'd get out there before the frenzy of people arrive. It was nice to meet you Rachel and I'm sure you'll be up there just like me one day". I swear Rach is biting her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. _

"_Finny I love you, you're amazing"_

"_I love you too Rach and let's go out there and see the show"._

"_Definitely"._

_I grab her hand and for the entire show I have my hand on her bump and she has her head on my shoulder. I gotta say at the moment New York is shaping up to be pretty awesome!_

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Rachel's friends throw her a baby shower but will everything go to plan?_


	17. Baby Shower

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

A/N The song in the last chapter was As Long As You're Mine- Wicked

Chapter 17: Baby Shower

18th May 2012

_Rachel's POV_

_I was 3 days past my due date and completely miserable. I was fat, bloated, my ankles are swollen up and so uncomfortable! I was coming back from school (the few classes I could manage whilst pregnant), I went back into my apartment and wow! This was definitely Finn's work to try and cheer me up. Our entire apartment was decorated with pink balloons, streamers and mountains of presents. "SURPRISE" my friends jumped out from behind my living room furniture (Finn was there as well). It was a surprise baby shower! "Ahh thank you guys" I said practically sobbing (I seriously can't wait for my hormones to get back to normal). My mom was also there. "Don't thank us, this was all Finn's work". "I knew it, thanks honey" I said going up to him and hugging him. "Well I thought this would be the perfect way to cheer you up, you've been so miserable with the babies being late and everything". "Thank you so much Finn you've been amazing". We went to go enjoy the party. _

_Finn's POV_

_I was so glad she liked it. She'd been so miserable (not to mention angry- I had another pair of shoes thrown at my head yesterday and if there's one thing that's worse than regular annoyed Rach it was hormonal, pregnant, annoyed Rach). So I had worked my butt off to get all our friends to New York (although Kurt was already here) in time to throw her a baby shower to hopefully cheer her up and placate her anger. And it worked. My nice, cheery, Rach was definitely back, I hadn't seen a smile as big on her face since we arrived in New York. What they say about pregnant women glowing really was true- she looked beautiful in her purple flowered smock dress with a smile on her face. This has to be one of my best ideas- after the picnic at the Gershwin last week._

_Rachel's POV_

_Ok my husband is officially the most awesome man ever! My baby shower has been awesome so far, just a lot of chatting, opening presents and eating cake. My cake was amazing- a beautiful 2 layered pink cake with roses and green ribbons with Hope and Izzie's names on it. It was a great baby shower topped off of course by our music- what's a baby shower for a glee baby without music?. _

_Finn sang for me first._

_Finn:_

_Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely_

_Life and love are the same _

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely made from love_

_He comes over to me and says "I'm so grateful Rach that you're having my babies and so very happy so thank you". OMG I'm really sick of being so emotional and crying all the time- I really am ready to pop these kids out!._

_Finn's POV_

"_I'm so sorry Rach, I didn't mean to make you cry" I say when I see the tears streaming down her face after my song. "Oh, no it's not you I'm just really emotional at the moment, right so can I sing something? I won't dance I promise". "Ok honey" I say seeing her face light up when she mentions singing. _

_Rachel:_

_My Dear little baby_

_My sweet little baby_

_Look at my baby and me_

_Me and my baby_

_My baby and me_

_We're bout as happy_

_As babies can be_

_What if I find _

_That I'm caught in a storm_

_I don't care_

_My baby's there_

_And baby's bound to keep me warm_

_We're sticking together_

_And ain't we got fun_

_So much together_

_You'd count us as one_

_Tell old man worry to go climb a tree_

_Cause I've got my baby_

_My sweet little baby_

_Look at my baby and me_

_Look at my baby _

_My baby and me_

_A dream of a duo_

_Now don't you agree_

_Why keep it mum_

_When there's nothing to hide?_

_And what I feel _

_I must reveal_

_It's more than I can keep inside_

_Let me assure you_

_It won't go away_

_I can assure you_

_It grows everyday_

_I was a one once _

_But now I'm a we_

_Cause I've got my baby_

_My dear little baby_

_Look at my baby and me_

_Look at my baby _

_My baby and me_

_Facing the world_

_Optimistically_

_Nothing can stop us _

_So nobody try_

_Cause baby's rough _

_And full of stuff_

_And incidentally_

_So am I_

_Get out of our way folks_

_And give us some room_

_Watch how we bubble_

_And blossom and bloom_

_Life was a prison_

_But we got the key_

_Me and My Baby_

_My Dear little baby_

_My cute little baby_

_My sweet little baby_

_My fat little baby_

_My soft little baby_

_My pink little baby_

_My bald little baby_

_Look at my baby _

_And Me_

"_I so would have done the dance moves if not for the late twins in here" Rach said gesturing to her bump. Everyone laughed at that. "That was beautiful sweetheart, and I'm sure you can do that song with the dance moves after the kids are born". "Ahh I love you for putting up with all my crap" Rach says giving me a kiss. _

_Rachel's POV_

_Okay my baby shower's going great but I keep getting this horrid stomachache….oh crap! I'm in labor. SHIT SHIT SHIT! I can't really stop the party now so I guess I'll just have to sit tight. "Okay so as our last song I'd like to sing a song to Rachel and my granddaughters. I may only have a little while left but I want to make the most of the time I have left with them". Okay I think, I just have to hold on till the end of this song and then I can tell Finn and he can take me to the hospital. Just till the end of the song._

_Shelby:_

_The other night dear as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke dear I was mistaken_

_So I bowed my head and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I've always loved you and made you happy_

_And nothing else could between_

_But now you've left me to love another_

_You've shattered all of my dreams_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Yes I made it through the last song. "I love you darling" my mom says and I give her a hug. "I love you too mom". I feel a rush of liquid from between my legs and realise I can't put it off any longer. "Finny can you come here please?" I called to him. "Yes darling?" he asks. "My water just broke you need to get me to the hospital."_

_A/N The songs in this chapter were Isn't She Lovely- Stevie Wonder, Me and My Baby- Chicago and You are my sunshine- Johnny Cash_

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Hope and Isabella Hudson make their first appearance._


	18. Double Trouble

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Previously: "My water just broke, you need to get me to the hospital"

_Finn's POV_

_Oh crap! I so wasn't prepared for this! Luckily Rach had been so I ran to our room, got the bag Rach had packed when we got to New York and called us a cab. "Come on hon, cab should be here as soon as possible". I swear Rach was gonna break my hand. "ALL YOUR FAULT". "I know honey but can we just get in the cab before you start blaming me for this entire thing". "I HATE YOU FINN HUDSON". "Yup I know but let's just go get these babies out of you, yeah". "There is nothing I would like more!" Finally we seemed to have reached a place where she was less angry at me so I dragged her out of the house before she could gain access to any high heeled shoes! Man they say pregnant women are cranky but believe me, women in labor are far worse!_

_Rachel's POV_

_Boy I want to beat the crap out of Finn Hudson right now. Yet another painful contraction coarsed through my spine and with every one I squeezed Finn's hand tighter. "Okay baby you know I love you and I know you're hurting right now but could you please let go of my hand, you're kinda hurting me right now". The son of the bitch got me knocked up and now he has the nerve to ask me to stop hurting him when it is his fault I'm in pain. No way! "I will squeeze your freaking hand as hard as I want to you son of a bitch, it's your fault I'm so much pain". I squeeze his hand extra hard and he pulls it away. I see it is black and blue and swollen and bent out of shape. I'm pretty sure it's broken. He offers me his other hand. The sane part of my mind is sorry but the crazy part that's in control says what the hell he should feel some of the pain I am. "Owwwww" I yell as yet another contraction forces it's way through my body. "Driver is there any way you can step on it? Woman in labor in the back of your cab and unless you want me to give birth in the back of your cab or give your hand the same treatment as his (gently waving Finn's broken hand at the window) then I suggest you better step on it". I give the driver my best "I'm gonna kill you unless you do this" look and he clearly buys it and the taxi breaks the speed limit. Yes finally something is going my way!_

_Finn's POV_

_Okay my hand is really throbbing now- I didn't realise Rach was so strong, it's definitely broken. Still we reach the hospital and I pull her out of the cab. "Woman in labor over here" I call gesturing to a hospital orderly. The orderly brings a wheelchair over and we sit Rach in it. "Pillow sweetie?" she grabs it from me with the same look she gave the taxi driver in the cab. Okay definitely just need to stay quiet and keep calm (and keep Rach calm) until this whole thing's over. We wheel to the reception area and I say "Okay my wife's in labor here, and we really need a room". "How far apart are the contractions?" "About 3-5 minutes now can we please get her a room?" I ask urgently. "Of course, room 305 is ready for you sir". "Thank you" and I quickly roll Rach's wheelchair down the hall to her room. Man this was gonna be a long night!_

_Rachel's POV_

_Shit labor hurts! Finn wheels me into the room, good hand steering the wheelchair (I still feel bad about breaking his other hand). "Honey are you sure you don't want someone to check out your hand? It could be a long night". "No of course not I'm staying with you" he says even though I can see him grimacing. "No, you'll go get your hand strapped up and I'll call my mom to come wait with me". Unfortunately at that point yet another contraction came over me and I had to yell "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" "Okay honey I'm not leaving you now, I will call your mom and Quinn though ok". "Ok thank you honey". He goes out and make the calls. _

_Finn's POV_

"_Hey Shelby" I say when I call her. "Hey Finn, how's she doing?". "She's doing fine-could be a while yet though- she really wants you here". "She does?" Shelby says surprised but obviously happy. "Yeah of course she does, you're her mom. Oh could you bring Quinn and Puck as well please?". "Of course, we'll be there as soon as possible- I'll have the rest of the gang look after Beth". "Thanks Shelby, I'll see you soon". "See you soon Finn"._

_Rachel's POV_

_Finn comes back in after his calls. At this point I am screaming out in pain. There'd better be a large gap between having kids because I'm not gonna forget this easily! "Honey, Ice chips NOW". "Okay sweetheart" Finn says scurrying out of the room. I laugh at how scared he is of me but then another contraction comes and I completely forget about that because the pain is so bloody intense. When the door opens again I look to see if it's Finn but it turns out it's mom, Quinn and Noah. "Hey you guys, amazing shower, sorry the guest of honor went into labor during but still great". They all laughed. "Hey babies have terrible timing, I should know" Quinn said. __I laugh at that. "That's very true". Finn comes back into the room. "Wow so glad you guys are here". "Yeah well we knew you couldn't do this without us" Quinn said eyeing his broken hand. "Your handiwork I presume?" she asked me. "Yeah sorry about that honey". "Don't worry Rach your pain's far worse and you get something far better after it's gone". "Aww you sure know how to suck ass don't you" I say to him. "It's what I've been trained to do". The doctor comes in does something weird that I never wanna know about and says. "Well you're 8cm dilated so you should have your babies in a few hours"._

_2 hours later…._

_They were wheeling me into delivery and I have to say Finn was so close to having his other hand broken. "You bastard you did this to me". "Only a little while longer to go honey". "Don't you honey me when I'm mad at you" I yell at him. We go into the delivery room. "Now Rachel I'm gonna need you to give me a big push ok". I push hard whilst yelling a numerous string of curse words and Finn with mom and Quinn telling me to breathe. "Push again Rachel but a little harder this time". I push again-no one ever tells you just how bloody hard labor is. "One last push Rachel then you can relax". I push the hardest of all this time. "Congratulations you have your first little baby girl". 10 minutes after that Isabella was born. "I'll leave you two with them now and then we'll come back and move you into a private room ok?" "Ok" me and Finn both say but we're really too busy paying attention to our beautiful daughters. "Hope Marie and Isabella Caroline, they're finally here" I say. "Yeah and they look exactly like you" Finn says. "Yeah but with your nose thankfully" I say. "I love your nose". "Yeah but I don't, oh and yay they definitely have your mouth- that means they'll have your goofy smile which I love so much". I lean up and kiss him and afterward promptly fall asleep._

_Finn's POV_

_Quinn and Shelby had left to go find Puck and make sure he didn't get into too much trouble so after Rach fell asleep and I had taken the chance to get my broken hand strapped up, I went to find them. "Hey guys". "How's Rach and the babies?" Puck asks. "Perfect, 7 lbs and 2 oz, they look exactly like her and judging from what I've heard have a set of lungs just like their moms as well". "So none of you at all?" Quinn asks "that's unusual". "Oh no, they have my nose and mouth, and Shelby's eyes". "Awww I bet they look precious". Said Quinn. "Yeah they do, come on and see them" I said leading them to Rach's room. Judging by the look of her she'd woken up soon after I left. "Finny you should have woken me". "Yeah sorry hon but I had to go get my hand sorted out" I showed her the new blue casted arm which was currently in a sling. "Sorry about that hon" she said to me. "You've given me the best apology ever anyway Rach" I said gesturing towards Hope and Izzie. "Can we hold them?" Quinn and Shelby immediately asked. "Yes of course". "Which ones which, they look completely identical". "Hope is the one with a little hair already, Izzie's the completely bald one though once they both have hair I've no idea how I'm going to tell them apart" Rach said. "You're their mom, it'll get easier when they're older cause they'll develop different interests hopefully" said Quinn picking up Izzie, leaving Shelby with Hope. "So Quinn we have something to ask you and Puck" me and Rach said. "We'd like you to be Hope and Izzie's godparents, I know I'm Jewish but you'd really just be more people who they could talk to if they don't want to talk to us". "We'd absoloutely love to" Puck and Quinn said. "Yeah I love my little nieces already-hey maybe they'll grow up to be badasses like their uncle Puck"._

"_NO" everyone else in the room yelled at Puck._

_A/N I am thinking of maybe doing a sequel to this story- it would be when Hope and Izzie are in high school. _

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: We see some of the "firsts" in the Hudson family's life_


	19. Firsts

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

Chapter 19: Firsts

A/N This chapter will separate into several different parts in both Finn and Rachel's POV's to detail several "firsts" that happen from when Hope and Isabella are born. Kind of a filler to fill in the gaps in their first year before the action of the next few chapters.

_First Steps_

_Rachel's POV_

_It was about 9 months after the girls were born when it happened. Both me and Finn had the day off from school and were having a great day with our girls. Finn was right the girls really did look like me- thankfully now they were older they looked slightly different- Hope had my chocolate curls whereas Izzie though still had chocolate coloured hair- hers was straight. I was in the kitchen making dinner when Hope came up behind me and tugged on my leg. I turned round expecting to see her crawling along the floor but she was standing up. "FINNY, get out here now, your daughter's walking". Finn came out of our room and was shocked to see Hope up and about. "Wow she's a fast learner- I didn't walk till I was at least 1". "No neither did I, it appears we have an advanced baby". "Yes we do" Finn said picking Hope up and bouncing her. She made a sound that seemed sort of like giggling but obviously she couldn't talk yet. "Come on Izzie are you going to walk for mommy?" I asked my other little baby girl. She looked dolefully up at me and then at her sister. Clearly not to be outdone she struggled to her feet. I stood a little distance away from her and she toddled directly into my arms. "Yay, Izzie walked" I was trying not to yell as I knew she'd start to cry if I did. I picked her up and blew raspberries on her tummy which she seemed to like. _

_Finn's POV_

_Wow our daughters had walked. For the first time. It only seemed like yesterday Rach was breaking my hand whilst in labor with them (I have to remember to get some sort of protective hand guard if we end up having more kids). They were really growing up fast. "We made the most perfect kids ever didn't we?" I said to Rach as we were playing with one daughter each. "We most certainly did" she leaned across and kissed me hard. "Hey what do you say we put the babies down and move this into the bedroom" I say putting on my hopeful face. "Deal" Rach said. We each put down Hope and Izzie who immediately toddled away- Izzie fell on her butt twice! And I pulled Rach into our room._

_First Words_

_Finn's POV_

_It was 2 months after the girls had taken their first steps and now they could walk, they were complete menaces! Hope was the worst, she demanded attention all the time- exactly like her mom (but if Rach finds out I said that, she'll kill me so I said nothing). We were getting the girls ready for their nap- Rach and I had a feeling Izzie was going to speak soon- Hope had been first to walk but she had shown no signs of trying to speak (although if Izzie spoke she probably would too- can't be outdone by my twin was a definite rule with these two). Izzie pointed at Rach and said "Mama" and then at me and said "Dada". "Did you hear that?" Rach said jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh Izzie's such a clever girl aren't you Izz". Izzie gurgled and I swear she gave her sister a look that said "try if you dare". So Hope did. "Dada, Mama" she said. Well we could definitely see who was the daddy's girl and who was the mommy's girl. _

_Rachel's POV_

_Yay! My little girls had spoken their first words. My first word was obviously dada because my mom wasn't there and so after they'd said their first words, I shut myself in the bathroom for a little bit, crying. It was just so unfair. My mom hadn't been there when I was younger and although we were trying to make up for that now- and doing great, my mom was like one of my best friends and yet it was too late- she was dying and a part of me was dying with her. Finn had left me alone for a little bit but after a while came to knock on the bathroom. "Rach will you let me in?" he asked. I opened the door and he saw the tears streaming down my face and came to comfort me. "What's wrong babe?" he asked. "Oh, it's just seeing the girls' milestones reminds me that my mom missed all of mine". "I'm sorry honey, I was so excited about the girls growing up that I completely forgot how hard this would be for you". "It's ok Finn, My mom may have missed me growing up but there's no way I'm going to miss out on my daughters growing up but thank you for being understanding". "Any time Rach". I hugged him and we went back out to see our beautiful little girls._

_Rachel's first audition and broadway show_

_Rachel's POV_

_It was 6 months after the girls were born and I needed a job desperately. Supporting 2 girls was not easy and although Finn had got shifts waiting at a local coffee shop, it didn't bring in as much money as me getting a part on broadway would. Rachel Tucker had finished her run as Elphaba and I was on my way to the Gershwin to audition. I hoped I got the part cause we really needed the money- though I knew I was unlikely to get even an understudy job on my first audition. "Rachel Hudson" the call girl called my name and I walked through the doors onto the stage (I had decided to use my married name not my maiden name as using Rachel Berry just seemed weird- Finn and I had been married for over a year now. "Hello my name's Rachel Berry and I'm auditioning for the part of Elphaba". "Do you have any previous broadway experience?" the man asked me. "No I don't" I replied hoping this wouldn't be the nail in my coffin. "Okay then and what will you be singing?". "Elphaba's I'm not that girl". "Well then Rachel Hudson, go for it" the director said sounding encouraging. I think he was probably just glad I hadn't chosen Defying gravity like every other girl who auditioned for Elphaba._

_Rachel:_

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften that ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blythe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome_

_She wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

"_That was very nice Ms Hudson, we'll call you if you get the part". "Thank you" I say and leave the stage, screaming inside because I know it went well._

_Finn's POV_

"_How'd it go honey?" I asked Rach when she came back from her audition. "Good I think, I hope I got the part". "You will, you were born for Broadway" I said to her. "And you are far too cute" she said leaning forward and kissing me. "How about we play with the girls to take your mind off that call hey". "You know me too well" Rach said and we went off to play with Hope and Izzie. A few hours later we were still playing with Hope and Izzie- all their toys were strewn over the floor but we didn't care too much- our daughters were just far too much fun. Just then the phone rang. "Hello it's Rachel Hudson here". "Oh really?" "Thank you so much". She put the down and turned to us. Me and the girls looked round expectantly. "I got the job" Rach said. "That's amazing, congrats Rach". In a weird sense of déjà vu I picked her up and spun her round just like I did when we found out she was pregnant with Hope and Izzie. "Finny put me down, I'm getting dizzy" she squealed. I put her down and gave her a kiss. "I knew you could do it, you're amazing Rach" I said. "Only cause I have you" she responded. We spent the rest of our afternoon celebrating with our daughters._

_Rachel's POV_

_It was opening night. Everyone was in audience, including Finn, Mom, Dads,Hope and Izzie (although they would probably fall asleep), Quinn & Puck, Burt, Kurt and Carole (Kurt was excited to see wicked as he forgotten the story thanks his amnesia but that was getting better now) and all of New Directions, including surprisingly Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury (Sue had been arrested on the day of the wedding so she was out of the way). I was so nervous but also excited. This was my big night and I was gonna be amazing!_

_Finn's POV_

_She was wonderful! The part of Elphaba was written for her I swear. After the show as family members of the cast we were allowed backstage. "Hey guys did you like the show?". "We loved it, Hope and Izzie conked out somewhere during the middle of the first act though" I said. "Figured as much" Rach said laughing. "I got you something" I said. "Really what?" Rach asked me. I brought out from behind my back a box of her favourite chocolate, a bouquet of white roses (those are her fave flowers) and the final present. It was a gold star shaped locket with pictures of Hope, Izzie, her mom and me in it. "Just so that now you're a big star, you remember the other stars in your life". "Well someone has a very big opinion of himself" Rach said but I could I see the teasing glimmer in her eyes. "Thank you Finn this is lovely and someone who gives such lovely presents should get one of his own". She leans forward and kisses me. She then drags me back to the car and when we get home she give me my present. And it was a great one!_

_Hope and Izzie's First Birthday_

_18__th__ May 2013_

_Rachel's POV_

_It was already here. Hope and Izzie were turning one. It only seemed like yesterday we were in the cab on the way to the hospital and I was breaking Finn's hand. "Hey girls, you know what day it is today?" I asked getting Hope and Izzie out of their crib. "Bwithday" said Izzie who was definitely the more talkative of the two. "Yes Izz, that's right it's your birthday today aren't you clever?" "Me cwever" said Izzie. She was so cute the way she repeated everything I said. Finn came in to join us. "Our daughters are gonna be amazing one day". "Of course they are, they have Rachel Hudson's genes". "And Finn Hudson's how could they not be amazing?". "Exactly" Finn said. "When are everyone arriving?" Finn asked. "Oh round about….." I looked at my watch as the doorbell rang. "Now so go get changed". "yes mam" Finn said jokingly as I went to answer the door._

_Finn's POV_

_The party was in full swing. Rach had really outdone herself, there was karaoke (obviously), pony rides, a bouncy castle, barbeque and the cake was huge! It was entirely pink, a princess castle for our two little princesses. Hope and Izzie seemed to be having a great time running around, playing practical jokes on people. It seemed Puck's influence was definitely there. Hope and Izzie went over to Rach and said "Mama swing". I know they said swing but what they really meant was that they wanted her to sing for them. They were only 1 but they loved their mom's voice already. "Ok then sweets I'll sing for you guys". Everyone turned to face the stage as Rach started to sing._

_Rachel:_

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's all quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming _

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You've got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow uo_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14, there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way you dance around_

_In your PJ's, getting ready for school_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow uo_

_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favourite songs_

_I just realized everything I have_

_Is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_Could still be little _

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_Could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And though you want to _

_Please try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_(Never grow up)_

_Just never grow up_

"_There you go sweets is that what you wanted". "Yesh" said Izzie. I laughed at her baby talk- as advanced as Izzie was she still sounded like the baby she was. "Mama pwetty vwoice" said Hope. "Well thank you darlings" Rach said to them giving our little girls a hug. I walk over to them. "Now is there a family hug and I'm not involved?" I try to sound indignant. "Come here you" Rach pulls me in and ruffles my hair and we have a family hug._

_A/N: The songs used in this chapter were I'm Not That Girl- Wicked and Never Grow Up- Taylor Swift_

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Rachel and Finn get a surprise visitor_


	20. A Surprise Visitor

Chapter 20: A Surprise visitor

A/N: I'm so pleased with all the positive reviews I've been getting- keep reviewing guys!

_Rachel's POV_

_It was supposed to be a perfectly ordinary day. And it was at first. Me, Finn and Hope and Izzie went out to Central Park. Hope at 1 year old was already taking after her dad and loved football so he was playing with her whilst I watched with Izzie. He really was a family man and he was so great with the girls. He came rushing over with Hope toddling behind him. "How are my other favourite girls?" he asked giving me a quick kiss. "Oh we're fine but hungry shall we eat?". "Babe you read my mind" Finn said sitting down and digging into the picnic. I laughed at how much like a little kid he was when it came to food!_

_Finn's POV_

_It was a good job we left the park when we did, because that day was the worst storm New York had seen since we arrived a year ago. The girls hated it, they were screaming all afternoon. "Mama, Dada scwared, sing pwease mama". I knew that Rach singing was the only thing that would stop the girls crying and they had been screaming all day. "Okay sweetie, Mama will sing for you and Izzie but you have to promise you'll go to sleep after, okay". "Kay" Hope mumbled sniffling into Rach's skirt._

_Rachel:_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_In the land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Above the rainbow, why_

_Oh, why can't I_

_I swear Rach's voice is like magic, by the end of the song both Hope and Izzie are conked out. We carry them both back to bed- storm still raging but neither of them waking up. "You're amazing, one song and they're asleep". "I think tiredness just took over- they had been screaming all afternoon". "No it was definitely you, they would not go to sleep until you sang". "Well now that they are in the land of nod, maybe you and I can cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie before they wake up again". "Deal" I said and we went to curl up on the couch._

_Rachel's POV_

_I was right. We were only 20 minutes into the film when I felt Izzie's hand tugging on the blanket Finn and I were snuggled under. "What's the matter now, honey- I thought you were asleep". "Mama, scwared, sing again pwease". "Honey, I already sang you to sleep now go back to bed". "Mama really scwared, pwease". "Okay but after this no more, you have to go to bed okay". I took Izzie back into the nursery and sat her on my lap. _

_Rachel:_

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_They may be empty and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an angel fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of an angel; may you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness, oh glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of an angel_

_Far away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of an angel; may you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of an angel: may you find some comfort here._

_I finish the song and look down and my daughter. "Mama, pwetty voice, Izzie not scwared no more". "Good now let's put you to bed". She falls asleep in my arms and I put her in the crib._

_Finn's POV_

_I had fallen asleep and when I woke up Rach was not lying next to me like she had been when I fell asleep. I looked around to try and see where she'd gone when I see her walking back from the nursery. "One of them woke up huh?" I asked looking at her dishevelled, lack of sleep hair. "Yup, Izzie woke up so I had to sing back to sleep, hopefully that will be the last time tonight". She settled back down next to me on the couch. "Do you wanna finish the movie or can we just go to sleep?" Rach asked. I could see how tired she was so I said "It's okay, we can go to bed". I turned off the tv and we went back to our room._

_Rachel's POV_

_It was the middle of the night and I was tossing and turning thanks to the storm. I would never admit this to the girls as I am their role model but I am truly terrified of storms. I couldn't really get to sleep so I just lay in the bed cuddled up to Finn. I heard a bang, bang, bang from outside. At first I thought it was the thunder but I got up and it was someone knocking on our front door. Who would be knocking on our door in the middle of the night during a storm? The banging got louder and more incessant so I opened the door. I was shocked when I saw who it was. Standing out in the pouring rain was someone I knew well. Blonde hair, rat tailed and completely soaked, clothes torn up and drenched, cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs and a huge black eye on her left eye. There was blood dripping from her mouth and she appeared to have a necklace of mottled, purple bruises round her neck. Judging from the way she was holding her side she had several broken ribs. And I recognized her. The girl standing on my doorstep, in the pouring rain who was bashed up was….. "Quinn?"_

_A/N: Was the visitor who you expected it to be? What do you think has happened to Quinn? The songs used in this chapter were Somewhere Over The Rainbow- Eva Cassidy and In The Arms Of An Angel- Sarah McLachlan_

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: We find out why Quinn came to Rachel's apartment in the middle of the night and the girls make a pact to help her._


	21. Pregnancy Pact

Chapter 21: Pregnancy Pact

_Previously: "Quinn?"_

A/N- This chapter is rated M and contains some graphic scenes. This chapter won't contain much Finchel because it mainly concentrates on Faberry and Quinn in particular.

_Rachel's POV_

_I couldn't believe it. This bashed up girl who was standing on my doorstep in the middle of the night was Quinn Fabray- she certainly didn't look like her. However she rushed into my arms (carefully due to her broken ribs) and started sobbing. What on earth was going on here?_

_Quinn's POV_

_Okay so don't ask me why Rachel Hudson was the first person I thought of when running away from home- it takes hours to get from LA to New York and it would have been closer to go back to Ohio or I could've gone to Massachussetts and stayed with Santana but Rachel's house seemed like the right place to go- he wouldn't look for me there. "Honey what is going on?" Rach asked me. I just broke down again- it hurt to even think about the reason why I left (not to mention the physical pain). _

_Flashback:_

_It happened again. But it was worse this time- he was really angry. "I HATE YOU, YOU ARE A WEAK, INSUFFERABLE WIFE AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING I ASK" he was yelling again (I had forgotten to do his laundry- it wasn't my fault, I'd been busy at school). With each word he struck a painful blow, it was horrible, with each blow I could feel a new painful bruise rising beneath my skin. He punched me in the mouth, I felt the warm blood flowing from my mouth, it took all my willpower not to throw up. He backed me into a corner and before I knew what was happening he had grabbed a sharp knife from the kitchen drawers. He drew it across my arms, several times, each slash opening a new wound and then moved to my legs. I tried to back off but he was too strong, he pinned me against the wall by the neck- he was basically strangling me, drew his fist back and punched my eye. I could feel it swelling shut, it was horrible! Then came the final blows. He kicked me in the ribs and I fell to the floor unconsciously clutching my stomach as he let go and dropped me to the floor. My entire world went black and when I woke up I was cold, bleeding and totally alone. I broke down and started to cry. That was it! I couldn't do this anymore. I packed my bags and ran out into the storm grabbing the first train to New York I could get. I didn't know where I was headed but anywhere was better than there, the house of hurt, the house of hell!_

_End of Flashback_

"_He hurt me" I said mumbling into Rach's pyjamas. "Who hurt you?" she asked. "Puck" I said and I broke down again._

_Rachel's POV_

_I swear in that moment I wanted to hunt Puck down and kill him! How dare he do this to Quinn! "It's okay honey you're safe now" I said to her. "But we really need to take you to the emergency room, get your ribs checked out". "No, no you can't tell them what he did, you can't, if he finds out then he'll find me and he'll kill me" she said. "Okay Quinn, don't worry, he's not gonna find you we won't let him, we'll take you into the emergency room as my sister Anna Berry and you're a keen rider and you fell off your horse okay". "Thanks Rach, you really are a great friend" she says to me. "You'd do the same for me you know you would". "Of course I would". "So let's go". _

_We arrive at the emergency room and I tell the receptionist. "This is my sister Anna, she needs to be seen immediately, she fell off her horse". "Okay I'll get a doctor for you, wow your sister looks as if she's been beaten up". "No, no, it was just a very angry horse" I said. The receptionist looked dubious but sent us through to see a doctor. "So Anna Berry is it?" the doctor asked Quinn when she came in. "Yes, this is my sister Rachel". "So Ms Berry how did your injuries occur?" "Oh I fell off my horse". "Right" the doctor said looking as dubious as the receptionist. "Ms…." He asked looking at me. "Ms Hudson". "Right Ms Hudson can I talk to you for a minute please?" the doctor asked. "This really should be reported you know, there's no way she was hurt that badly by a fall, she got beaten didn't she?" he asked me. "Yes her husband beat her, but she really doesn't want anyone else to know so please just sort her out and don't say any more about it" I said. The doctor looked as if he was going to argue with me but decided against it. He went back over to Quinn and said, "Okay Ms Berry, let's sort out the damage that horse did to you". After a while in ER Quinn's cuts and broken ribs had been sorted out and we left._

_Quinn's POV_

_It was one of the worst experiences of my life. No one bought our story everyone stared at me and they all knew- even the receptionist knew that someone had beaten me. We got back to Rach's apartment and I couldn't help myself. I completely broke down. "Hey, it's ok, he's gone and you're safe now" Rach said to me. "I don't understand though, this can't have been the first time he's beaten you and yet you chose now to run away and you came here, why?" she asked. "Because you're my best friend and he wouldn't think to look here, he'll go straight to Santana or Brittany or one of my college friends, he may not even think of you. And as for why, I'm pregnant and staying in that house would only get me and the baby hurt". "Whoa, how far along are you?" she asked me. "8 weeks, but my running away's been for nothing because even if I can get myself and the baby away from him, when Shelby dies we get joint custody of Beth and what if without me there, he beats her instead. She's only a little girl and if I can't defend myself how can she?". I was really hysterical now almost screaming. Finn had woken up somewhere during my screams and Rach quickly explained my problem to him. "Don't worry Quinn, I can ask my mom to change that clause in her will and give you sole custody of Beth and we'll help you okay?" Rach said and Finn nodded. "But I'm completely alone now, who's gonna help me"._

"_I have an idea" said Rach._

_Rachel's POV_

_I had called all the girls with my plan and they had all agreed. Now it was time to tell Finn. "Are you sure that he'll be okay with this?" Quinn asked worriedly. "Oh please, if it gets him more sex, he'll be on board". We both laughed and I went to put my idea to Finn. "Hey, Finny can we talk?" I asked him. "Is this about the whole Quinn situation?" he asked. "Cause you have nothing to worry about with me and her". "Oh no that's not what I wanted to talk about". "Me and the girls have made a plan to help Quinn". "And?" Finn asked. "We're going to all be pregnant together to help her out". "Does this mean we have sex more often?" he asked. "Yes" I said laughing. "Then I'm in" he said. I laughed again and we spent the afternoon having sex!_

_Quinn's POV_

_Knock, Knock, Knock. There was a knocking on Rach and Finn's door and seeing as they were…. Otherwise occupied I answered it. I recognized the mohawked man standing on their front step. "Puck" I said instinctively backing up. "Miss me sweetheart" he said backing me into the wall. "NO, not this time" I said and swung a punch directly to his face. He was too stunned to get up. "Now I'm going to tell you what you've done to me and after that you will leave and never come back, do you UNDERSTAND?" I asked. I had pinned him to the floor with one foot on his chest. I removed my foot and told him how I felt in the only way I knew how. I sung._

_Quinn:_

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learnt the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake _

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry, every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

"_That's how I feel, you hurt me and it affects me and I'm tired of being hurt. I'm tired of having to pretend that I'm okay when I'm not, I'm TIRED of being blamed for the mistakes YOU made in your life and I'm TIRED of having to tiptoe around you, to have to judge your mood every time you arrived home, having to make sure everything I say is safe so you don't hurt me. And I'm tired of you! I want you to leave me here now and I want you to go back to LA and never come and find me again. I want you to leave me to live my life and you go live yours". I yell all this at him and his mouth doesn't shut the entire time- I guess he's shocked that I'm standing up to myself at last. "And if I disagree?" he asks quietly. "Then I report what you did to the police and you go to jail" I say glad that I can finally stand up for myself. "Oh and you'll be receiving the divorce papers from my lawyer any day now". "Well I can't say this is what I wanted from you Quinn but I'll leave you alone and sign the divorce papers. I never wanted to hurt you Quinn but I can see that I did and the only way to make it better is to set you free and so I'll leave. I'll understand if you never let me see Beth again but if you could I'd be grateful. Goodbye Quinn". I can see the tears streaming down his face as he leaves and I am crying too but I know I can't back down. I am finally free and I'm never going back._

_Rachel's POV_

_I overheard Quinn and Puck's conversation and when it was over I came and hugged her. "It's ok honey, you did the right thing" I said rocking her like I would for Hope and Izzie. There was another knock at the door and this time I went to answer it. It was a nurse from the hospice where my mom was. "I'm looking for a Rachel Hudson, a Finn Hudson and a Quinn Puckerman" the nurse said . "I'm Rachel and this is Quinn, I'll just call my husband". "Finn" I called. Finn came to join us at the door. "Now what's going on?" I ask the nurse. "I'm very sorry to have to tell you Mrs Hudson but your mother passed away during the night. She died in her sleep, it was very peaceful. I completely broke down, practically screaming and fell to the floor. The nurse clearly uncomfortable left. Finn kneeled down with me, held me and rocked me back and forth until my cries subsided._

_A/N Hope the Quinn/Puck abuse scenes weren't too horrible for anyone. Only 9 chapters left now! The song used in this chapter was Because of You- Kelly Clarkson_

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Shelby's funeral _


	22. Dealing With Death

Chapter 22: Dealing With Death

_Previously: "Your mother passed away"_

A/N: Everyone's been so great reviewing, keep it up!

_June 2013_

_Rachel's POV_

_It had been about a month since my mom died. To add insult to injury I had found out that I was pregnant about a week after she died but hadn't really had any chance to enjoy it because I was sad about mom. Today was her funeral- it had taken a while because we had to sort out her will and we had been putting an extension on our apartment so we could have more room. And I guess part of me had wanted to put it off for as long as possible. But it had been a month already and I could not put it off anymore. "Hey, Finny, Quinn we need to go" I called. I was wearing my one shoulder beaded dress, Finn was in his only black suit and Quinn had got a one shoulder black dress. We had to take Hope, Izzie and Beth as we had no babysitter-everyone we knew was going to the funeral. We all left the apartment with a sombre look on our faces- this was going to be a difficult day._

_Finn's POV_

_It was going to be a difficult day for all of us. I didn't really know Shelby very well and I spent a while hating her for what she did to Rach when she left her the first time. But Shelby had been a great help the last year and I can honestly say I was going to miss her. Rach was trying to hold it together for the girls but they could tell something was wrong. "Mama sad" said Hope. "Mama just misses Grandma that's all honey, now we're going to go say goodbye". "Okay mama" said Hope and we left, my arm around Rach's shoulder to comfort her._

_Quinn's POV_

_Today was going to be harder for Beth than for me- she was saying goodbye to her mom and whilst Shelby would always mean a lot to me- she did take care of my daughter when I couldn't but to Beth she was her mom. "Mommy" Beth said toddling towards me. "Yes darling?" I ask her. "I miss my other mommy" she said. "I know you do darling but I'm going to take care of you now, ok sweets" I said to her. "I love you mommy" Beth says to me- words I've wanted to hear since the day she was born. "Hey, Beth do you wanna know something good?" I say hoping to cheer her up. "Yes, mommy?" Beth asks. "Mommy's going to give you a little brother or sister in a few months, would you like that?" I ask her hoping she'll understand. "I'm gonna be a big sister" she said smiling and clapping her hands. "Yay!" she said face lit up. I really did love my little girl and was glad she was happy again._

_Rachel's POV_

_We were at the funeral and I swear I hadn't stopped crying through the entire service. It was time for the eulogy and I was supposed to be giving it. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming. My name is Rachel Hudson, I'm Shelby Corcoran's daughter. I didn't meet my mom till I was 16 because my dads didn't tell me who she was and when I did we didn't have the kind of relationship either of us wanted. So I guess I can say that I didn't know her that well- she only came back into my life last year but over that year I got to know her. Shelby Corcoran was a lovely, kind, intelligent woman and I owe her everything. My mom gave me my singing voice and it's my voice that's got me through life. So I want to thank my mom because she was a wonderful person and hopefully she's made me a wonderful person as well. So in honour of my mom I am going to sing for you now. It was a song that I always imagined singing with her but I never got to, so I want to sing it for you today". _

_Rachel:_

_There was a time when men were kind_

_When their voices were soft_

_And their words inviting_

_There was a time when love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And the song exciting_

_There was a time_

_Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dreams to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I'll dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

"_I always dreamed that I would sing this song with my mom, but I guess without meaning to seem to ironic- life has killed the dream I dreamed and taken my mom with it. But I'm glad I got to sing that to her today and I hope wherever she is now, she heard my song. Shelby Corcoran may you rest in peace". By the end of my eulogy there were tears streaming down my face but I did feel closure- I knew now that my mom really had cared about me and that's all I'd really wanted, that's all any daughter wants from her mom I guess. I go to join Finn and Quinn and the girls and we spend the day mourning but also celebrating the wonderful person that was my mother Shelby Corcoran. And I can honestly say I am proud to be her daughter._

_Review?_

_A/N: Only 7 chapters and the epilogue left so make sure you review!_

_NEXT TIME: Rachel gets nominated for a tony for her role as Elphaba. Will she win?_


	23. Tonys

Chapter 23: Tony's

A/N: Please vote on my poll- in the next chapter Rachel is going to sing a song for Finn for their anniversary and I have put some possibilities on a poll. Listen to them and decide which one you like and vote. It would really help me out.

12th June 2013

_Rachel's POV_

_This was it! I was nominated for my first tony at only 18- I hadn't expected to be nominated until I was 25 (although I hadn't expected to have 2 kids at 18 or have had sex until I'd won a tony so I guess life doesn't always go the way you planned!). Best Leading Actress in a musical playing Elphaba in Wicked- a role I'd hoped to win a tony. My 6 month run as Elphaba had ended in April although I was performing as Elphaba one last time at the Tony awards tonight- my new role was as Fantine in Les Mis. My dress was beautiful- a long purple flowered dress and so was Quinn's, a long black and white one. This was the night I had been waiting for since I was 2 years old and I saw my first broadway show. I hope I win!_

_Finn's POV_

_I always knew Rachel was going to be a big broadway star. Her run as Elphaba on Wicked had been a phenomenal success and I had heard from Rach that the director had asked to have her for another 6 month run after she was finished playing Fantine in Les Mis. And everyone was coming to see her hopefully receive her award- a fact she did not yet know as I had arranged it to be a surprise for her. It seemed that even if everyone had laughed at her dreams in high school they were actually coming true now!_

_Rachel's POV_

_We arrived at the Tony's and everyone was clamouring to take pictures of the nominees and their families which meant that Quinn, Finn, Hope, Izzie and I (Finn and I had decided to bring Hope and Izzie- a) because apparently no one could babysit and b) because I wanted them to see me win (hopefully!)). When we went into Beacon Theatre Finn lead me over to our table and I realised it was a much bigger table than a table for 5. "Who else is joining us?" I asked. "Everyone" he said. Our group seemed to take up several tables and it was all our family and friends from New Directions. However my eye was taken by one particular person. Puck. I walk up to him and punch him. _

**Puck's POV**

**Berry may be small but man she can hit! I told Finn when he invited me that it would be a bad idea and that I didn't want to hurt Quinn any more than I already had. However I did still love Berry like a big brother loves his little sister and I actually did want to see her win the award she deserves. "Ouch, Berry that hurt" was all I said after she punched me. "Good I hope this hurts just as much" she swings her leg forward and kicks me right in the nuts! I can tell coming here was a big mistake- Quinn looks like she's going to back into a corner any minute, I never wanted to hurt her, or for her to be scared of me. This is all my fault and the only way for me to fix it is to leave until they are ready to at least tolerate me. "Sorry, Rach I really shouldn't have come here, it was disrespectful to Quinn and I'm going to leave now. I hope one day you can at least tolerate me but I won't hold out hope. Bye everyone. Oh and thank you Rach for taking in Quinn- if she had to be with anyone other than me then I'm glad it was you. And Quinn I am truly sorry for what I did". Quinn and Rach step forward and both hug me. "Ground Rule, you are not allowed to sit next to me Puck" said Quinn, clearly not willing to forgive and forget. "Welcome Back Puck" was all Rach said. I remember there was a time I would beg Rach to call me Puck and she insisted on Noah. Now I wish I was Noah again.**

_Rachel's POV_

_I turn to Finn and say "Why did you invite him?" I asked. "Well he was part of New Directions so it would seem rude if I didn't however I shouldn't have and I'm sorry that I invited him but he's here now and I will personally strangle him if he goes anywhere near Quinn okay?". "Finny it's ok, I understand why you invited him and while I can't say I'm thrilled I just want to enjoy my night. Also it was amazing of you to get everyone from New Directions out here". "Well of course I did, they all had to be here to see you win your award didn't they?". I leaned over and kissed Finn whilst ruffling his hair. "You have to be the sweetest man alive" I said. "Why thank you Mrs Hudson" he says using a playful English Butler style accent. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get turned green for my performance". "I will be sitting here enjoying every minute" he tells me. "And I wouldn't have it any other way" I say giving him a quick kiss before I leave._

_Finn's POV_

"_Some of you may have seen her as Elphaba last year or early this year or as Fantine in Les Mis since April. Tonight she is here as our favourite green girl. For one last time as Elphaba singing the classic Defying Gravity, the role which she is nominated for Best Leading Actress, Rachel Hudson" the presenter announced. Rach appeared on the screen painted green in her Elphaba outfit and it took me a long time to get Hope and Izzie to calm down as they hadn't seen their mom painted green for a while and they were scared. Luckily then Rach started to sing and they recognized their mom's voice and calmed down._

_Rachel:_

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with staying by the rules _

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

_Glinda come with me- think of what we could do together_

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team _

_There's ever been_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I _

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down_

_I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy my friend_

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately_

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am_

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And I'll soon match them in all renown_

_And nobody in all of oz_

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ahhh!_

_Everyone claps and Rach gets a standing ovation. Her chances of winning the award if the audience was anything to go by then she was in with a good chance._

_Rachel's POV_

_I finish my performance and everyone is standing. If there's one place you want to get a standing ovation it's at the Tony's! I scrub off all my green makeup and change back into my dress and rush back out as my category is up soon. "So what did you guys think?" I ask my waiting friends and family. "Mama pwetty vwoice, gween scwary" Hope says making everyone at our table laugh. "You were awesome babe" Finn says to me leaning forward and kissing me again. "And you're gonna win that award" he says. "I hope so hon, I hope so" I say. We hug and sit back down. "And our next category is Best Leading Actress in a musical. The nominees are:_

_Elena Roger- Evita_

_Steffanie Leigh- Mary Poppins_

_Tracy Shayne- Chicago_

_Raven Symone- Sister Act_

_And _

_Rachel Hudson- Wicked_

_And the winner is…_

_Rachel Hudson- Wicked!_

_My entire family and everyone from New Directions were yelling and cheering "That's our girl". Finn was definitely cheering the loudest. We had the world's longest kiss in which he half dropped me in a tango style. I made my way up to the stage. "I am so honored to have won this award and there are so many people I want to thank. First of all my dads who encouraged me when I was younger and helped me to believe that anything was big enough. And then I want to thank my mom, even though she's no longer here, I owe my mom for my talent and I hope that I make her proud of me even though she's not here anymore. I also want to thank my high school music teacher Mr Shue who if anything taught us how to dream big. I want to thank my friends for always being there for me and my daughters Hope and Izzie who although they're only 13 months old are my biggest fans. Last of all and most importantly I want to thank my husband Finn Hudson, who helped me believe that I was more than just an annoying jewish girl with a big nose, that I really was someone special. He has been my biggest support of my career from day 1 and he is always there for me so I cannot find the words to express how much you mean to me Finn because there are none- you just mean that much. So this award is not really just for me it is just as much for my husband and the love of my life Finn Hudson. I love you Finn and thank you for helping me to get to where I am today" I finish my speech- naturally crying like a complete baby but as I'm pregnant I can just put it down to hormones! . I run off the stage straight into Finn's arms. We hug and then kiss. "Someone is getting a very nice present tonight" I whispered into his ear. "Why thank you Mrs Hudson" he said. "You did it Rach, I'm so proud of you" he said to me._

"_Oh no, no Finn Hudson- we did it!"_

_A/N: The song used in this chapter was Defying Gravity- Wicked. Hope I got the general setup of the Tony's right- I'm English and I've never seen them so I don't really know. Once again please vote on the poll as to what song Rachel will sing to Finn for their anniversary next chapter._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Rachel and Finn celebrate their two year wedding anniversary._


	24. Anniversary

Chapter 24: Anniversary

A/N We've skipped forward a few months here to December because that's part of the storyline. I've reused a song from a previous chapter in here but I feel that as it's their anniversary I had to.

22nd December 2013

_Rachel's POV_

_I can't believe it! It's been 2 years since I married Finn Hudson. It's been an amazing first two years with the birth of Hope and Izzie and now the impending birth of our new daughter (we had found out that the baby was a girl last month- I was now 7 months pregnant). Finn had made our anniversary a surprise (again, last year he was in charge of our anniversary and it was a surprise and it was wonderful- we had a picnic in Central Park and watched a fireworks show) so when he said he wanted to do the anniversary plans again this year I said ok. I just hope that he's done well!_

_Finn's POV_

_I knew I had to pull out all the stops for our wedding anniversary this year so I'd planned something extra special. I just hope Rach likes it!_

_Rachel's POV_

_I had just finished getting ready and I took a moment to admire myself in the mirror. Finn had said to wear something nice so I had chosen a black, white and grey striped dress. Finn came in and asked "Ready to go Rach, wow you look beautiful". "Thank you Finny, now lets go I'm excited to see what you've planned for us". "Good I'm glad". We walk out of our apartment and there is a horse and carriage waiting for us. "Ahh Finny, a romantic horse and carriage ride, that's sweet". "Oh it's not over yet" he says giving me a secretive smile as he helps me into the carriage. I can tell this evening is gonna be fun!_

_Finn's POV_

_The first part of this evening seems to have gone well. Part 1 down, Part 2 & 3 left to go!_

_Rachel's POV_

_The carriage pulls up outside Swing 46. "Dancing, but you hate dancing!" I say very surprised that Finn has chosen here as an anniversary location. "I know but you love dancing so we are going to do what you love tonight". He is so sweet! "Besides my dancing has improved" he says jokingly sounding insulted. "Okay then let's dance" I say. Surprisingly it's true, Finn's dancing has improved. He only steps on my feet twice! Finn manages to pass as 21 and we get served alcohol (unsurprising Finn always passes as older than he is cause he's so tall!). We spend about an hour or so dancing and having fun. "This was a great idea" I say to Finn because it was and I never would've thought of it. I reach up and kiss him. "What's next?" I ask excited about the rest of our anniversary. "Wait and see Mrs Hudson, wait and see" he says giving his secretive smile._

_Finn's POV_

_Okay so maybe for me going to a dance club wasn't the greatest idea but Rach said my dancing had improved (and I only trod on her twice and I didn't break her nose so I'd say it was a success). Actually I quite enjoyed Swing 46- the music was good and if you have a beautiful wife to dance with who can complain?_

_Rachel's POV_

_We got back into the carriage and Finn whispered the name of the place we were going to the driver so I couldn't hear. The car drew up to our destination- The Empire State Building. "This is where we're having dinner?" I asked confused. "Actually no, that is where we're having dinner" Finn says pointing to the top floor of the Empire state building. He takes my hand and we get the lift up to the 102__nd__ floor. It's completely empty but the railings were decorated with fairy lights and set up on the floor was a candlelit picnic with my favourite meal, spaghetti and vegan meatballs. "Finn this is amazing! You've outdone yourself this year" I said. "Why thank you Mrs Hudson, now let's eat". We sat down to eat and in true Lady and The Tramp style we both took the end of the same strand of spaghetti and our lips met in the middle. We kissed. The meal was amazing and after there was more to come. _

_Finn's POV_

_I think it's safe to say that our anniversary evening was a success. And it wasn't over yet. "So what now, my amazing wonderful husband" Rach asked once we had finished dinner. "Well my wonderful wife, now it is time for the musical entertainment. "And what is the musical entertainment?" she asks me. "Us" I reply bringing out the cd player. I put the song on and Rach recognizes it immediately. "Faithfully" she says her face lighting up. "Exactly" I say pulling her into my arms. We dance and sing together. _

_Finn:_

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Rachel:_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_Finn & Rachel:_

_And they say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_But right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, boy you stand by me_

_Both:_

_I'm forever yours,_

_Faithfully_

_Rachel:_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_Both: _

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, through space and time _

_Finn:_

_(through space & time)_

_Both:_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Finn:_

_Oh girl,_

_You stand by me_

_Both:_

_I'm forever yours,_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours,_

_Faithfully_

_We end the song Rach with her head resting on my shoulder and me with my arms around her. "I've got a gift for you" I say. "This anniversary has been gift enough" she says but I can see her eyes light up at the mention of a gift. I pass her a wrapped parcel and she opens it to find a diamond and sapphire star shaped necklace. "Finny, this is wonderful, I love it!" she said to me. She turned round and I put the necklace round her neck. "So do I get to give you your anniversary gift now?". "Yeah ok then". She passed me an envelope. I opened it to a home game of the New York Giants (my favourite team) vs the Chicago Bears. "How on earth did you manage to get tickets to this game, it's next week and must've been sold out months ago". "Oh I bought them ages ago but I wanted to give them to you as an anniversary gift". "I love you so much" I say to her giving her a long kiss. "I love you too babe" she says._

_Rachel's POV_

"_I have another anniversary gift for you" I say to Finn. "Rach we're at the top of the empire state building I really don't think that's appropriate" he says. I laugh because he's turned something that really wasn't dirty at all into something dirty. "Not that, although you got me a nice anniversary gift so maybe later but actually I was going to sing for you". "Even better" Finn said. "Shush and listen" I said and put my cd into the cd player and started to sing._

_Rachel:_

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain_

_That promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be_

_With no one to share_

_With no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you,you_

_Some people want it all _

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

_I mock bow at the end of my performance and say "Thank you, thank you very much I'm here till 12". "Wow Rach that was so beautiful" Finn stands up and kisses me. "Well it's all true, nothing would mean anything without you here to share it with me". "Good cause I'm not going anywhere" Finn says and we engage in a long make out session._

_Finn's POV_

_Okay this anniversary so whips last anniversary's butt! When we finally stop making out I say "So it's time for one last song- this is for you and our little girl whose name you still won't tell me!" I say. Rach gives a sly smirk at that but quickly changes it to just a normal smile. I sing the same song I sung to Quinn's baby that I thought was mine only this time I'm singing it to Rach my beautiful wife and a daughter that I definitely know is mine!_

_Finn:_

_Oh why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Can make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey what you got hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when….._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Rach is crying when I finish the song. "Hey what's the matter babe?" I ask when I see her crying. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong that song was just really beautiful and my hormones are all over the place at the moment". I nod understandingly as I remember what she was like when pregnant with Hope and Izzie- she is considerably less hormonal this time- I guess cause she was pregnant with twins last time. "So you liked the anniversary?" I asked her. "Definitely, this was amazing hon and you are definitely planning next years, you do it way better than I would" she says. Result!_

_Rachel's POV_

_After I finally manage to stop crying, we clear up the picnic and the lights and the cd player (apparently the bosses at the Empire state had said that as a stipulation of Finn using the top floor for the night, he had to clear up any mess). After clearing up we go home in the horse and carriage and even though we weren't really supposed to as I was 7 months pregnant we made love. BEST ANNIVERSARY EVER!_

_A/N The songs used in this chapter was again, Faithfully- the Glee cast version, If I ain't got you- Alicia Keys and I'll Stand By You- Glee cast version_

_Review? If I could make it up to 50 reviews I'd be grateful!_

_NEXT TIME: Christmas and New Years at the Hudsons._


	25. Christmas and New Year

Chapter 25: Christmas and New Year

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Keep it up!

_Christmas Day_

25th December 2013

_Rachel's POV_

_I was rudely awakened by my 19 month old daughters- I'd forgotten what I was like when I was a little kid at Christmas but come to think of it I probably rudely awoke my dads just like Hope and Izzie were waking up us now. "Mama, Dada chwistmas" they both yelled whilst bouncing on our bed. I swear Finn would've thrown his pillow at them had I not yanked his hand back down. I try my best to look cheery although that is difficult. "Okay honeys we're going to get up now" I say dragging Finn up with me as he complains. I quickly silence him with a good morning kiss and surprise, surprise Finn looks a lot happier. Surprisingly it was 6.30 already- I had expected to be woken at 5 am at the latest. Quinn had also been dragged from her bed by Beth and she clearly wasn't taking it as well as we were- she had bed hair and bags under her eyes as if she hadn't had a good night's sleep. "Quinn are you alright?" I asked seeing her hand on her bump and her face screwed up in pain. "I'm fine now lets open some presents!" she says to the girls and they cheer. I'm worried about her though._

_Finn's POV_

_Okay being woken up at 6:30 in the morning was not fun! But I have to admit I'm just as excited about Christmas as the girls are so being angry at them would just be hypocritical! And Rach made Santa pancakes this morning for all of us- vegan for her but ordinary for the rest of us and they were absolutely delicious- my wife is an awesome cook! After she's finished eating I pull her on to my lap and I kiss her. "You are awesome you know that". "Ahh wait till you see my Christmas present to you- you'll think I'm even more awesome then". "Enough you two, there are your 19 month old daughters in this room and that is not appropriate!" Quinn said although she was half laughing as she said it. I grab Rach's hand and we run towards the tree, the girls giggling and running as fast as they could. Quinn followed behind us but she was walking awkwardly and her hand was still placed on her stomach. I hope there's nothing wrong with the baby. _

_Quinn's POV_

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I think I'm in labor but I can't ruin Christmas for the girls- it's their first one (they were too young to really appreciate Christmas last year) and I can't ruin it for them. So I try to put on a brave face and watch as the girls open their presents. I hope this baby doesn't come too soon!_

_Rachel's POV_

_The girls were ecstatic with the Christmas presents- Hope had got a football from her dad which she was ecstatic about, some new clothes from Quinn, toys from our parents and Kurt and from me she got a mini New York Giants football uniform so she could play football with her dad. Izzie on the other hand had got a locket with an "I" on it (Hope had got the same one with a "H") from me and Finn, from Quinn she had got a Christmas bear and from Kurt and our parents some more clothes. We are about to begin opening up our presents when we hear a yelp coming from Quinn. "What's the matter Quinn?" I ask her. Her answer is short._

"_My water just broke"_

_Oh crap._

_Quinn's POV_

"_Well come on then we have to get you to the hospital" Rach says but I know she'll just want to stay if she comes with me so I shake my head. "No I want you to enjoy your Christmas with the girls, I'll go by myself" I say hoping I sound convincing enough. Rach nods knowing how long labor can be but says "Okay but you call someone to come be with you, you are not doing this alone. And you call us when the baby arrives". I nod agreeing and as I leave the apartment I make a quick call to my mom. I hope this baby doesn't arrive before she does._

_Finn's POV_

_We continue to open our presents but I can tell that Rach is distracted. I get handmade cards from the girls- which are mainly glitter and not very much card and a New York Giants jersey from Rach. "Thanks babe, I love it". Rach gets the same glittery cards from the girls and I hold my breath as she opens my gift. She opens it to see the black ankle boots I'd bought her and a black and white striped sweater dress. "Awww Finny I love them" she says quickly going into her bedroom and changing. She comes out and she looks mega hot! The only gifts left under the tree are Quinn's ones to us and our one's to Quinn. We try not to look at them but they are the elephant in the room._

_Rachel's POV_

_It is later on in the afternoon. We had tired Hope and Izzie out by playing family football and me and Finn had to clear up after our Christmas dinner. "So great Christmas this year hon" said Finn and I winked and replied "It's not over yet". I drag him over to the doorway and tell him "Look up". He does and sees the mistletoe that I have purposefully placed here. He tries to lean forward and kiss me but I wag my finger in a cheeky way and say "Not yet, eager beaver- I have a Christmas song for you" I say. He looks at me eagerly and waits for me to begin. _

_Rachel: _

_Great _

_Fake plastic mistletoe_

_Wrap me in a great big bow_

_And tear me apart_

_It's Christmas time_

_So open up the flood gates_

_And tell me that you'll be late_

_And rip me apart_

_Cause you say that, you say things will be alright_

_But I've heard that, I've heard that some many times and I know that_

_It's not Christmas if the snow don't fall_

_And I'm still standing here three feet tall_

_Lose our troubles cause after all_

_It's Christmas time_

_It's Christmas time…_

_Cold_

_Icing on the walkways_

_Slip into the games we play_

_We're falling apart_

_A great big house _

_That's made out of gingerbread_

_Crumbles to the ground_

_We're breaking apart_

_But you said that, you said that things would be alright_

_But I've heard that, I've heard that so many times and I know that_

_It's not Christmas if the snow don't fall_

_I'm still standing here three foot tall_

_Lose our troubles cause after all_

_It's Christmas time_

_And I've been waiting for you to come_

_And it's hard cause I feel so alone_

_And I just want you to come home_

_Waiting for you to come_

_And it's hard cause I feel so alone_

_And I just want you to come home_

_It's not Christmas if the snow don't fall_

_I'm still standing here three foot tall_

_Lose our troubles cause after all_

_It's Christmas time_

_It's not Christmas if the snow don't fall_

_You're not here to keep me safe and warm_

_Lose our troubles because after all_

_It's Christmas time_

_It's Christmas time again _

_And all your friends, all your friends_

_Are smiling_

_It's Christmas time_

"_You know you can kiss me if you want to" I say after finishing my song. "After all we are under the mistletoe". "Oh I definitely want to". Finn leans towards me and we kiss. _

_Finn's POV_

_An hour later the phone rings. We almost didn't hear it because of the ummm excitement after Rach sung her song. "Hello" I say rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Ok we'll be right there". I shake Rach awake. "Rach, Quinn had her baby, her mom just called". We wake up and get Beth, Hope and Izzie and go to see Quinn and the new baby._

_Rachel's POV_

_The girls are practically bouncing off the walls, especially Beth who wants to see her little sister. We arrive at the hospital and as soon as we find out what room they're in Beth and the girls ran on ahead. Me and Finn look at each other and laugh following them. Quinn is holding her new baby girl whom by some miracle looks exactly like her and has almost nothing of Puck's apart from her eyes and her mouth. "Everyone meet Cassandra Annabelle Fabray, Cassie for short" Quinn says showing off her little daughter. "Sorry her arrival was a little premature and unfortunately timed". "Can I hold her mama?" Beth asks. Quinn hands Cassie over to Beth make sure she holds her properly and propping Beth against her legs. We take one look at the little family and leave them together. "Just think, in 2 months time that'll be us". "I know" said Finn and he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. It was without a doubt the best Christmas we'd ever had._

_New Years Eve_

_Finn's POV_

_It was New Years Eve and to celebrate I was taking Rach, Quinn (we'd hired a babysitter for Cassie as she was too young to come) and Hope and Izzie to see the ball drop and the fireworks in Times Square. It was late and the girls hadn't had dinner yet so we set out the picnic first and then the girls started getting bored- which they did easily. "When ball drop dada" asked Hope clearly not having too much fun. "Soon Hope and they'll be some really great fireworks once it goes off". "Mama, Dada sing pwease" Izzie said clearly thinking that our singing would pass the time. "Ok" we both said knowing that we were never going to be able to shut them up for a while unless we did. So we sang._

_Rachel:_

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week_

_Your month or even your year, but_

_Both:_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cause you're there for me too_

_Finn:_

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight_

_You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great_

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like this_

_But she didn't tell you when the world _

_Has brought you down to your knees that_

_Both:_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you _

_Cause you're there for me too_

_Rachel:_

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me_

_Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me_

_Finn:_

_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with_

_Someone I'll always laugh with_

_Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

_Rachel:_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week_

_Finn:_

_Your month or even your year_

_Both:_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cause you're there for me too_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cause you're there for me too_

"_So what did you think girls?" I asked the girls when we'd finished singing. "Mama Dada sing pwetty" said Izzie. "Why thank you sweetie" said Rach giving Izzie a quick kiss on her forehead. I smiled at how good she was with the kids and leaned over and kissed her. "Ewww, Mama, Dada, yucky" Hope said covering her eyes. "Hey I agree with Hope" said Quinn tickling Hope. We pulled apart and joined in the tickle fight._

_Rachel's POV_

_It was almost midnight and the countdown to New Year was about to egin. Hope and Izzie were starting to look sleepy so I hoped they'd stay awake for the New Year countdown. The girls had attached themselves to a sleeve each of me and Finn and were bouncing up and down. "Mama, Dada exwited" yelled Hope. "I know honey but could you please detach yourself from mama's sleeve". The girls hearing this both detached themselves and looked up at the ball. "Ball big" Izzie commented looking up at it. "Yes, they're going to drop it down that big pole". The countdown begun._

_10_

_9 _

_8 _

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_Happy New Year". I leaned over and kissed Finn. When I pulled away I felt something wet in my underwear. "Finny, we have a problem". "What?" he asked. "My water just broke._

_1__st__ January 2014_

_Finn's POV_

_SHIT! This was not how I expected 2014 to kick off, we were supposed to have another month. Still I tried to be proactive. "Quinn, Rach just went into labor you need to take Hope and Izzie back home and put them to bed, I'm going to take Rach to the hospital". I sounded freakishly calm although I was practically shitting myself inside. We ran to the car- luckily Rach had her bag in the back for weeks so I just drove like a madman all the way to the hospital. I probably went over the speed limit but when you have a woman in labor little things like that don't really matter!_

_Rachel's POV_

_Babies have terrible timing! I mean one moment you're having a great time with your kids watching the ball drop the next moment you're in a hospital room in labor a month early. I didn't manage to break Finn's hand this time though so I thought that was very impressive._

_8 hours later….._

"_OH MY GOD JUST GET THIS THIN OUT OF ME" I am yelling in the delivery room. "And we will Rachel we just need one more big push from you and then you'll have your baby girl". I push so hard that I knock back into Finn's nose and from the snap I hear I'm pretty sure I broke it. Darn it! Last time his hand, now his nose. I hope I'm not fated to break my husband every time I have a baby- although hopefully I'll only have one more after this one, 4 children is quite enough for me. As I am thinking about this I hear my baby's cry for the first time. Finn smiles as he cuts the cord. "Congratulations Mrs Hudson you have a beautiful baby girl". I collapse back onto the bed exhausted but smiling as the nurses clean up our little girl, put her in a pink blanket and hand her to Finn and he rocks her back and forth as if he's been doing it all his life. He really is a great dad!_

_Finn's POV_

_I end up having to get my nose sorted out after Rach broke it- I guess it was payback for the time I broke her nose in rehearsal. I looked down at my little baby girl and she had my black hair and my nose but she had Rach's eyes and mouth. She was beautiful- Hope and Izzie were Rachel's mini-me's and now I had mine. Although I still didn't know what name Rach had chosen for her but I was sure it would be great. I greeted Quinn who had brought Hope and Izzie. "We see lil sis?" asked Izzie clearly excited about meeting her sister. "Yeah come on let's go see your mom" I said leading the girls to Rachel's room. _

_Rachel's POV_

_I sat rocking my daughter who looked so much like Finn although didn't seem to have his goofy grin like Hope and Izzie. We both had our mini-me's now. "Mama we see lil sis" Hope begged as soon as she came into the room. Rachel proudly showed her off and Quinn commented "She looks exactly like Finn doesn't she". "Yes and that is a very good thing, her daddy's very handsome". I could swear I saw Finn blush but he leant over and kissed me. "So come on Rach put me out of my misery, what's our daughter's name?" Finn asked. "Yeah, name" begged Hope and Izzie and I knew I had to tell them now.  
"Her name is Olivia Shelby Hudson" I announced._

"_Pwetty name" said Hope and Izzie in sync in their cute twin way._

_Finn leaned forward and whispered in my ear "That's a beautiful name Rach, your mom would be so happy and proud of you. She'd love it that you honored her in our daughter's name"._

_I looked at the scene before me, me holding my beautiful new baby girl who now carried my mother's name, my gorgeous daughters, my wonderful husband and my amazing best friend and I realized Finn was right. My mom would love it and she would be so proud of me._

_And that was the best thing I could've hoped for._

_A/N: Songs used in this chapter were Mistletoe-Colbie Caillat and I'll Be There For You- The Remembrandts (the friends theme song)._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: The glee clubbers meet at McKinley High for a reunion._


	26. Glee Reunion

Forced To Marry But Not To Love

A/N Thank you all who have reviewed so far. Keep on reviewing there's only 3 chapters and an epilogue left of this story

This chapter is rated M for reasons which you will later see!

Chapter 26: A Glee Reunion

_18__th__ March 2014_

_Rachel's POV_

_2 months had passed since Livvy (Olivia's) birth and we were on our way back to Ohio for a 2 year reunion with the rest of the glee club. Travelling on a plane with 3 young children and Finn is no mean feat let me tell you that (although I did have Quinn with me but Cassie made yet another young child which added yet more difficulty!) Finn woke up 2 hours too late so we missed our flight (although I really should have known better than to book an early morning flight!). "Mr and Mrs Hudson, we've found another flight for you, boarding gates have just opened for your flight". "Okay thank you" I say and we board the plane. Hopefully we manage to make it to Lima without too much trouble!_

_Finn's POV_

_We are on the plane flying now and the seatbelt signs are off. I see that Quinn and the girls are all asleep but Rach isn't. "Hey Rach" I nudge her. "Wanna hear a crazy idea I've just had?" I asked her. "What is this crazy idea?" she asks- eyes lit up, clearly interested. "How'd you feel about joining the mile high club?" Her face turns to that of horror. "FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON I AM NOT HAVING sex (she lowers her voice here) IN AN AIRPLANE REST ROOM WITH YOU. _

_It was worth a shot_

_Rachel's POV_

_I swear sometimes Finn can be so gross. And yet the more I think about the idea the more it appeals (don't ask me why this kinda stuff would usually repulse me but it's kinda intriguing, after all I've never had sex on a plane before). I run my leg up to Finn's crotch and he suddenly awakes. "Hey, I think I wanna join the mile high club" I whisper into his ear. He looks up to check if the seatbelt signs are off (they are), grabs my hand and pulls me towards the nearest rest room. Ok I'll admit it was kinda awkward at first, those rest rooms are small. Finn undid the buttons of my shirt with his teeth and we undressed each other faster than ever before. Soon we were both naked. I wrapped my legs around Finn and he ran his hands through my hair. Slowly he lowered me down so he could enter me. He entered and we moved together, my back sliding along the edge of the rest room wall. We kissed long and hard and Finn went deeper and deeper inside of me until we were moving as one complete being. I started to moan "More, Finny, More" and he pushed harder. We both reached the ear-shattering climax at the same time. He withdrew from me and I slid down the rest room wall, hot and sweaty and panting. Finn looked the same way. When we both get our breath back, we said at exactly the same time (I swear we're telepathic) "Best Sex Ever"._

_Quinn's POV_

_Rachel and Finn emerge from the rest room at last and there's something different. They're both hot, sweaty, Rachel's hair is a mess and Finn 's fly is undone. I put everything together and work out what happened. Ewww! Rach sits down and I whisper to her "You just joined the mile high club didn't you?" (I remember the look from the time me and Puck joined the mile high club but that's a story for another time)._

_Rach's reply is short._

"_Oh yeah"_

_Rachel's POV_

_We are landing soon so I take the opportunity to sort out my hair- can't go to a glee reunion with sex hair that would just provoke too many comments from one Noah Puckerman. "We are landing in ten minutes, ten minutes so would everyone please return to their seats". I am unable to keep the smile off my face- I Rachel Hudson have joined the mile high club- I never in a million years thought I'd be able to say that. But now I can!_

_Finn's POV_

_We arrive in Colombus at 4 and it's an 1 hr 45 minute drive and the reunion starts at 6. "We made it with time to spare" I said looking smugly at Rach who had complained about my getting up late. "Yes but we would've been able to spend longer with our families if we'd got the flight we were supposed to". I turn away and look joke sulky but Rach sees right through me. "Quit it with the mock sulkiness already" she says but the smirk on her face tells me she's teasing. Mom came to pick us up from the airport and drive us to the reunion. "I must say you look lovely Rachel" she says commenting on Rachel's white cocktail dress with the black bow. "Thank you Carole". The rest of our journey was pretty uneventful and then we reached McKinley. This was going to be a night to remember I was sure._

_Rachel's POV_

_We arrive at McKinley and are immediately enveloped by the entire glee club. "See I told you we'd be late" I said to Finn shooting him an "I told you so glance". "Oh you weren't late we were all just early". Finn shoots an "I told you so" glance back at me and I stick my tongue out. I then pounce on him and we engage in a tickle war. "Oi enough already Hudsons we gots ourselves a party to start" says Santana and then the fun begins._

_Finn's POV_

_Of course being a glee reunion after some drinking and eating the conversation turns to college and of course music. "So Rach, we hear you're making quite a name for yourself in the big apple" says Santana. "Yes I've had back to back shows since December, a run playing Elphaba with Wicked, Fantine in Les Mis but then I had to go on maternity leave. My new role's as Reno Sweeney in Anything Goes. "So work's going well then?" Santana observes. "Great" Rach replies. "And Finn how are you doing?". "Well I'm training for my degree in Music education and I'm in my 2__nd__ year out of 4. I've done some classes with little kids and it's going good". "Wow Finn, you're doing well for yourself then" says Mr Shue. "Yeah I guess". The conversation turns to music pretty quickly (well what do you expect really it was a glee reunion). "Hey Rach do you reckon you could sing us something- a glee reunion would be nothing without our favourite singer to sing us something" said Mercedes. "Okay I'll sing you something from Anything Goes it'll be good practice for the show"._

_Rachel:_

_Times have changed _

_And we've often rewound the clock_

_Since the Puritans got a shock_

_When they landed on Plymouth Rock_

_If today,_

_Any shock they should try to stem_

'_Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock_

_Plymouth Rock would land on them_

_In olden days a glimpse of stocking_

_Was looked on as something shocking_

_But now God knows_

_Anything Goes_

_Good authors too who once knew better words_

_Now only use four letter words_

_Writing prose, Anything Goes_

_The world has gone mad today_

_And good's bad today_

_And black's white today_

_And day's night today_

_When most guys today_

_That women prize today_

_Are just silly gigolos_

_And though I'm not a great romancer_

_I know I'm bound to answer_

_When you propose,_

_Anything Goes_

_When grandmamma whose age is eighty_

_In night clubs is getting matey with gigolos_

_Anything Goes_

_When mothers pack and leave poor father_

_Because they decide they'd rather be tennis pros_

_Anything Goes_

_If driving fast cars you like,_

_If low bars you like,_

_If old hymns you like,_

_If bare limbs you like,_

_If Mae West you like,_

_Or me undressed you like,_

_Why, nobody will oppose!_

_When every night,_

_The set that smart,_

_Is intruding in nudist parties in studios,_

_Anything Goes_

_The world has gone mad today_

_And good's bad today_

_And black's white today_

_And day's night today_

_When most guys today_

_That women prize today_

_Are just silly gigolos_

_And though I'm not a great romancer_

_I know I'm bound to answer_

_When you propose,_

_Anything Goes_

_If saying prayers you like,_

_If green pears you like,_

_If old chairs you like,_

_If back stairs you like,_

_If love affairs you like,_

_With young bears you like,_

_Why nobody will oppose!_

_And though I'm not a great romancer_

_And though I'm not a great romancer_

_I know that I'm bound to answer_

_When you propose_

_Anything Goes_

_Anything Goes!_

_We all clap when Rach finishes. "Wow Rach, you make a great Reno" said Kurt. "Why thank you" Rach says mock bowing. I go up to her and give her a hug. "You're awesome Rach". "Oh, yeah?" she asks. "Yeah" I say and we engage in a long make out session._

"_Alright you two there are young children in the room" says Puck gesturing to our kids and the rest of the glee clubbers kids. We laugh and pull apart._

_Rachel's POV_

_I was having so much fun! Being here with everyone felt like Senior year all over again. It was nearing the end of the evening- there had been endless conversation and even more endless singing from everyone. "Ok guys how about one last song before we go?" I ask. A resounding yes comes from all the glee clubbers in the room and so we sing some classic Jackson 5._

_Rachel:_

_You and I must make a pact_

_We must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love, I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_Finn:_

_I'll reach out my hand to you_

_I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name and I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_Santana:_

_I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_Quinn:_

_I'll be there with a love so strong_

_I'll be your strength_

_Brittany:_

_I'll keep holdin' on (holdin' on)_

_Yes I will_

_Finn:_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, girl is all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_Puck:_

_I'll be there to protect you (yeah baby)_

_With unselfish love that respects you_

_Just call my name, I'll be there_

_Rachel:_

_I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_Tina:_

_I'll be there with a love so strong_

_I'll be your strength_

_Mercedes:_

_I'll keep holdin' on_

_Artie:_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Yes I will (holdin' on, holdin' on)_

_Yes I will_

_Finn:_

_If you should ever find someone new_

_I know he better be good to you_

_Cause if he doesn't _

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_Sam:_

_Don't you know baby I'll be there_

_Kurt:_

_I'll be there, I'll be there_

_Rachel:_

_Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_Just look over your shoulders honey! Oh!_

_I'll be there, I'll be there_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Don't you know baby_

_I'll be there, I'll be there_

_Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_Oh oh oh oh I'll be there, I'll be there_

_We all finish the song and before we leave we make a show circle with all our hands in the centre and when we break we say "Gleeks forever"._

_And it's true. We may not see each other very often but when we do it's once a gleek, always a gleek._

_A/N: The songs used in this chapter were Anything Goes from Anything Goes and I'll Be There- Jackson 5_

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: HOPE AND IZZIE TURN TWO_


	27. Turning Two

Chapter 27: Turning Two

_18__th__ May 2014_

_Rachel's POV_

_I couldn't believe it. My little girls were turning 2. Their first year had gone so fast and now they were 2 years old. This year they really did know it was their birthday because as we'd had last Christmas we got a rude awakening- not from Livvy our 4 month old who we'd expect noise from, oh no- we were awoken by our two year old twin daughters bouncing on the bed. "Mama, Dada birthday" they yelled bouncing higher and higher. I realise that two bouncing toddlers was a recipe for disaster so I quickly got up and got them off the bed. "I'm going to make your breakfast girls, but you have to be quiet so you don't wake daddy up ok". "Kay" the girls said nodding. They ran out the room. Wow today was gonna be a long day!_

_Finn's POV_

_I awoke at 9 and was quite surprised as it was the girls birthday and I had fully expected to be woken up at the crack of dawn. I go into the kitchen and see Rach and Hope and Izzie eating pancakes. "Is there enough left for me?" I ask giving Rach a quick peck on the cheek. "Of course" she said putting a steaming hot plate of pancakes in front of me. "Now eat up you're going to need your energy" she says indicating our hyper daughters sitting opposite. "Why didn't they wake us up early?" I asked. "Oh, they woke me up, I told them to be quiet so we didn't wake you as I know how much you hate early mornings". "You are an angel" I say and give her a long kiss. "Eww, yucky" comes the chorus from the girls and me and Rach pull apart laughing._

_Rachel's POV_

_It was mid-afternoon and the girls party was in full swing. I knew it would only be a matter of time before one or both of them would come and demand that me or Finn sing and I was right. 5 minutes later I was in an octopus grip with one twin on each side saying "Sing, mama, sing". I broke their death grip and told them I would but they had to be good. They both nodded that they would and so I began._

_Rachel:_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be_

_Here I am _

_It's just me and you_

_Tonight we make our dreams come true_

_It's a new world, it's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day, it's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Here I am_

_Here we are_

_We've just begun_

_And after all this time my time has come_

_Yeah, Here we are_

_Still going strong _

_Right here in the place where we belong_

_It's a new world, it's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day, it's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_Yeah_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Yeah_

_Waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be_

_Here I am _

_It's just me and you_

_Tonight we make our dreams come true_

_Oh, It's a new world, it's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day, it's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_Yeah_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Oh, It's a new world, it's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day, it's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_Yeah_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Oh, here I am_

_Here I am_

_Oh right next to you_

_And suddenly the world is all brand new_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_I'm gonna stay_

_There's standing in our way_

_Oh, here I am_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

"_Tank you mama, pwetty"_

"_That's okay darlings now you run and get some icecream okay?"_

"_Kay" they say and run screaming towards the icecream truck. Great now I know why they call it "The terrible twos"._

_Finn's POV_

_I spot Rach circulating round our friends and grab her and pull her into a kiss. "What did I do to deserve that?" Rach asks. "Oh, you don't have to do anything, you're just your amazing self". "Why thank you Mr Hudson but you still have to sing for Hope and Izzie and if I'm not much mistaken that's them now and they'll probably bring their octopus death grip". I do my best "please help me" look but that brings no sympathy from Rach. She gives me a quick, cheeky slap on the ass and runs off leaving me to deal with the terrible two. "Dada, mama sang, you sing now" said Hope. "Okay Princess just for you daddy will sing". The twins cheer- they're practically bouncing off the walls so I guess Rach has allowed them ice-cream (they're going to be awful to get to bed tonight I can tell that much). I go up to the stage and begin to sing._

_Finn:_

_You went to school to learn girl, things you never, nerver knew before_

_Like "i" before "e" except after "c"_

_And why two+ two makes 4_

_Now, now, now, I'm gonna teach you_

_All about love dear_

_Sit yourself down and take a seat_

_All you gotta do is repeat after me_

_ABC, easy as 1, 2,3_

_Simple as do re mi_

_ABC_

_1,2,3 baby you and me girl_

_ABC, easy as 1, 2,3_

_Simple as do re mi_

_ABC_

_1,2,3 baby you and me girl_

_Come on let me love you just a little bit_

_Teach, Teach sing it out_

_Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about_

_Reading, writing, arithmetic_

_Are the branches of the learning tree_

_But listen without the roots of love_

_Let me tell you girl_

_Your education ain't complete_

_T-T-T teacher's gonna show you_

_How to get an A_

_Spell, Me, you after 2_

_Listen to me baby _

_That's all you gotta do_

_ABC, easy as 1, 2,3_

_Simple as do re mi_

_ABC_

_1,2,3 baby you and me girl_

_ABC it's easy _

_It's like counting up to 3_

_Sing a simple melody_

_That's how easy love can be_

_That's how easy love can be_

_Sing a simple melody_

_1, 2, 3 you and me_

_Sit down girl_

_I think I love you_

_No, get up girl show me what you can do_

_Shake it, Shake it baby_

_Shake it , shake it baby_

_Shake it, shake it baby_

_1,2,3 baby_

_ABC baby_

_Do, re, mi, baby_

_That's how easy love can be _

_ABC it's easy _

_It's like counting up to 3_

_Sing a simple melody_

_That's how easy love can be_

_Am I gonna teach how to sing it out?_

_Come on, come on baby let me show you what it's all about_

_ABC it's easy _

_It's like counting up to 3_

_Sing a simple melody_

_That's how easy love can be_

_Am I gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out_

_Oh baby_

_ABC it's easy _

_It's like counting up to 3_

_Sing a simple melody_

_That's how easy love can be_

_Am I gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out_

_Easy as 1,2,3_

"_Is that sufficient for the demanding princesses?" I ask ruffling Hope and Izzie's hair. "Yeah, dada" they both say and then run off to find Rach again. Wow toddlers are hard work!_

_Rachel's POV_

_I am clearing up after the party and Finn comes out to join me. "Need some help, I feel kinda lazy over here" he jokes. "Sure grab a bag" I say rolling my eyes- Finn never helps clear up. The girls are still running around even though the excitement of the party is over. I guess they had too much sugar what with all the birthday cake and the ice-cream they ate- they definitely got Finn's appetite! To my surprise Finn actually does pick up a rubbish bag but I take it off him and put my own down. He puts his arm around my shoulders and we watch our girls play._

"_They sure grow up fast don't they" I say and Finn nods._

"_Yeah but we created two pretty great kids and they're gonna be amazing when they're older, just like their mom"._

"_And their dad" I look over at them again._

"_You know what, I think you're right- our daughters are gonna be awesome"._

_Finn leans over and kisses me._

"_You bet they are"_

_A/N: The songs used in this chapter are Here I Am- Bryan Adams (used in Spirit) and ABC- Glee cast version._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Kurt and Blaine finally tie the knot after managing to work round Sebastian and the government_


	28. Wedding, Interrupted

Chapter 28- Wedding, Interrupted

1st July 2014

_Rachel's POV_

_If you'd asked me did I think what happened at that wedding was going to happen, I would've said: Not a chance in hell. But it did. However I'm getting ahead of myself here so let's rewind back about 6 hours._

_6 hours earlier…._

_So it all started off normally. It was the day of Blaine and Sebastian's wedding and Finn and I had been hired as the wedding singers. Blaine was still not happy about this whole deal but he knew there was no point trying to argue so he hadn't._

_We had decided to sing the song we were going to sing for Kurt and Blaine's wedding. It may be a different wedding but the song's still good so we did it anyway._

_Rachel:_

_Oh thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Finn:_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

_Rachel:_

_And baby you're all that I want_

_When I'm lyin' here in your arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_Finn:_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Rachel:_

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Now nothin' can change what you mean to me_

_Finn:_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_Rachel:_

_And baby you're all that I want_

_When I'm lyin' here in your arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_Finn:_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Rachel:_

_I've been waitin' for so long_

_For somethin' to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Finn:_

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and bad_

_I'll be standin' there by you, oh!_

_Rachel: _

_And baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_Finn:_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven, heaven_

_Whoa! Oh! Oh!_

_Rachel:_

_You're all that I want_

_Finn:_

_You're all that I need_

_Rachel:_

_We're in heaven_

_Finn: _

_We're in heaven_

_Both:_

_We're in heaven_

_When we finish the song Finn pulls me into his arms and kisses me and for a long time it is completely silent until the minister interrupts:_

"_Sorry to spoil what I'm sure was a very romantic moment but can you detach yourselves from each other's mouths. I have a wedding to officiate". The look on the minister's face is so hilarious that when we pull away from each other we start laughing. I seriously hope that stops before the ceremony begins or Blaine is probably going to kill us!_

_Finn's POV_

_What happened that afternoon is not something I particularly like to remember but unfortunately it's ingrained in my mind._

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Blaine Jack Anderson and Sebastian Lee Smythe. If anyone sees any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace". For a moment there's silence but then Kurt appears wearing a suit. "I object" he yells and everyone turns and looks at him. "And for what reason?" the minister asks. Most of us are still retrieving our mouths from where they dropped on the floor. Rach squeezes my hand reassuringly and I relax. "Because you don't love him" says Kurt coming up to the altar and pushing Sebastian aside says to Blaine. "I remember. I remember us and I remember that I love you. And that's enough for now". Everyone falls into complete silence and then Blaine says- "Well we have a minister, Kurt Hummel would you do me the honor of being my husband?" "Yes" Kurt replies and everyone cheers- I guess everyone loves a good love story!_

_Rachel's POV_

_I wish I could say that everything ended happily there but it didn't. The minister quickly ran through the beginning of the marriage ceremony again and all through it Finn and I were smiling and holding hands- it was so great to see our close friends finally get married. Or so we thought they would. The government had other ideas. "Do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your husband?"_

"_I…." Kurt was about to say do when a man in a black suit sporting a US government official badge stood up. He held a shotgun in his hands and it was aimed at Kurt. SHIT! "Kurt no!" __I tried to jump in front of him but he pushed me out the way. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I could see the bullet flying towards my friend but Finn had grabbed me and was restraining me. "Calm down Rach, Kurt's got sense he'll get out the way". I barely heard him. I could see the bullet spinning towards Kurt and with every second I was praying it wouldn't hit him. I had turned my eyes away because I was too afraid to look. And then I heard it. The shot. I saw Kurt fall to the floor the red stain spreading across his white shirt, blossoming out from his chest. I saw the pool of blood forming underneath him and I knew. He was dead. I ran over to Kurt, I was screaming "NOOOOOOOOO!". It was like the end scene from Moulin Rouge where Satine died in Christian's arms. Finn came over trying to pry me off Kurt so the medics could get to him but I steadfastly refused. I couldn't believe it. One bullet and my best friend was gone. I listened for a pulse but there was nothing. He was gone. At just like that my emotions took over and I screamed. I screamed louder than ever before. I closed his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye Kurt, you were the best friend a girl could ever ask for". I then watched the medics put my friend into a bodybag and carry him away. I threw myself into Finn's arms and started kissing him passionately. He looked a little stunned (and I guess he would considering what just happened) but at that moment I needed to feel love for someone not despair. I needed to forget, just for one moment._

_But I couldn't and I stopping kissing Finn and sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed my back and whispered comforting words which was so lovely considering his brother had just died and he was probably broken up too._

_And it almost made me feel better._

_Almost._

_A/N I know! I'm so sorry but I had to kill Kurt so that the next chapter would work. The song in this chapter is Heaven- Bryan Adams, if you haven't heard it I recommend it- it's a beautiful song. _

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: The Hudsons, Quinn and Blaine go on a memorial trip for Kurt._


	29. Remembering

Chapter 29: Remembering

A/N This is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story and hopefully you like the way it ends!

21st July 2014

_Rachel's POV_

_It had been 3 weeks since Kurt's death. 3 weeks in which I had cried constantly, not eaten and not got out of bed. I had tried to make myself remember happy memories of Kurt but all I saw was his shocked face as he fell to the ground and the blood spreading out from his chest. The very thought of it made the tears start falling down my face. There was a knock at the door. I murmured "come in" but it was almost inaudible. Finn came in and sat on the bed next to me. "Honey, you need to get up and get dressed- we're going to have a memorial trip for Kurt". It would seem like an insult to Kurt's memory if I didn't go so I got up for the first time in three weeks. And I have to admit for the first time I started to feel better._

_Finn's POV_

_Okay so the whole memorial service thing was Burt's idea. He thought it would make everyone feel better and I had to admit it was a good one. Plus as Kurt had been cremated we needed to scatter his ashes anyway. "Right I'm ready, where are we going?" Rach came out of her room, her face still streaked with tears but her usual happy glint was back in her eyes. I had missed that. "We're going up to Montauk, Long Island. Apparently it was where Burt, Kurt and Elizabeth went for their summer vacation every year" I said to her. "How long are we going for?" she asks looking quietly down at her shoes. I miss the old Rach but she's still grieving. The old Rach will be back in time I'm sure. "A week" I reply. "Well I'll pack and we can get going". I watch as she turns away and even though she thinks I'm not looking I notice the solitary tear that drops onto her shoe._

_Rachel's POV_

_We arrived in Montauk late in the evening and had got a little fishing boat to take us out into the ocean to scatter Kurt's ashes. I had admit although I hated that we were having ashes to scatter, there was something very beautiful about sitting in a rowing boat in the middle of the ocean. Burt and Carole were with us as well as Quinn and the girls. Burt stood up to scatter the ashes. "Well Kurt, I'm not really sure what I can say here. All I can really say to you is that I love you and I am going to miss you so much more than I can put into words. I can be sure that wherever you end up we will meet again someday so until that day goodbye Kurt. I will always love you." Burt has tears streaming down his face as he opens the urn and Kurt's ashes float away with the wind. This is it. He really is gone now. But there is something comforting about the sea air- it's almost as if Kurt is looking on at us and telling us everything's going to be ok. And I sure hope it will be._

_Finn's POV_

"_We're never going to have another Kurt that's for sure" says Rach and it's true. Kurt was amazing but he was also one of a kind. "No, baby we're not". "I think my best Kurt memory was singing For Good with him on the stage at the Gershwin- my first experience of Broadway and it was so incredible but even more so cause I had Kurt with me, someone who loves Broadway just as much as I do and that made the experience even more special". _

"_I wish I'd known Kurt better. I never really talked to him at school and we weren't that close but I can say that I admire Kurt so much. He was stronger than I could ever hope to be."_

_Rach leans over and squeezes Finn's hand- I could tell that Quinn was referring to Puck when she said that. _

"_Wow there's so much that I could say about Kurt. I guess we may not have been that good a friends at first but I think we made up for that so I'm glad about that. My favourite Kurt memory was at Burt and Mom's wedding when we sang Just the way you are for Kurt because I felt we really were proper brothers after that. And he was the best brother I could've asked for"._

_I am crying after this- all the weeks of holding in my emotions for Rach's sake has finally caught up with me and it hits me that Kurt really is gone. After a while the crying subsides. But the pain in my chest doesn't go away._

_Rachel's POV_

"_What about you Burt, what's your favourite Kurt memory?" "I have so many it would be impossible to choose" Burt says clearly trying to hold in his tears. I decide to change the subject. "So shall we sing our songs for Kurt now?" I ask as it seems like the right thing to do now. "Yes, we've all got a short one to sing first" says Quinn and we start to sing._

_Finn:_

_Before leaving to get to the bar_

_No one round here makes you pay_

_Never very good at goodbyes_

_So a gentle shoulder charge_

_Rachel:_

_Love you mate_

_Love you mate_

_Quinn:_

_Salford skyline gloom _

_Always you_

_Rachel:_

_Could fly round the corner_

_But until you do_

_All:_

_Love you mate_

"_Kurt would've loved this, all the attention centred round him" Burt says. "He always did like to be the centre of attention. When he was a kid he'd make me and his mom sit and watch him act out The Sound of Music the entire way through and that is a long play! I actually have a picture of it here. Burt pulled out a photo from his wallet and there Kurt was. He looked about 6 dressed in a maria bonnet and costume. We all laughed because it was so like Kurt. And yet Kurt was gone it seemed odd to be laughing. But it's what Kurt would've wanted- he would've wanted us to remember him for how happy he was in life and how happy he made us rather than how sad we were at his death._

_Finn's POV_

_After Burt showed us the photo the mood in the boat was considerably lighter and we all kept sharing Kurt stories- most funny and all happy memories. "Quinn and I have a song that we'd like to dedicate to Kurt, in memory of him". Rach started to sing._

_Rachel:_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Quinn:_

_Remember the good times that we had?_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_Rachel:_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Quinn:_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standin' on the edge of somethin' much too deep_

_Rachel:_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screamin' inside but we can't be heard_

_Quinn:_

_But I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Rachel:_

_Don't let life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Quinn:_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Rachel:_

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_Quinn:_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Rachel:_

_Don't let life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Quinn:_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Rachel:_

_Don't let life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Both:_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I can see Rach tearing up when she finishes singing so I put my arm around her and whisper in her ear "everything's gonna be ok". Then I kiss her and her tears stop. I am actually starting to believe that we are gonna be ok._

_Rachel's POV_

"_I have 2 songs for Kurt if that's ok?" everyone nodded and I started to sing my first song._

_Rachel:_

_How do I begin it?_

_Are there words to sing it?_

_You were more than love could be_

_On and on again_

_You said forever_

_On and on again_

_You left me behind_

_I can't think about you_

_Or live my life without you_

_There was so much left to see_

_On and on again_

_You said forever_

_On and on again_

_You left me behind_

_Tears begin to fall_

_I'm crying over you just like a lonely fool_

_Oh my tears begin to fall_

_Time and again because I'm here without you_

_Every day I borrow, tears from my tomorrow_

_Every hope a broken dream_

_As memories come back to haunt me_

_Oh how I wish that you were here again_

_Tears begin to fall_

_I'm crying over you just like a lonely fool_

_Oh my tears begin to fall_

_Time and again because I'm here without you_

_Tears begin to fall_

_I'm crying over you just like a lonely fool_

_Oh my tears begin to fall_

_Time and again because I'm here without you_

_Time and again because_

_I'm here without you_

_The tears are streaming down my face by the end of my first song and I struggle to get rid of them. But I am a professional and so I compose myself. There's enough time for crying later Rach is what I tell myself when emotion threatens to overflow._

"_Okay my last song is a song simply to say goodbye to Kurt. He was my best friend and I'm really gonna miss him"._

_Rachel:_

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved (I look at Finn when I say this and his understanding look shows he knows that I mean in a friendly way)_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still can't get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you _

_But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall_

_I lie awake _

_You're my shooting star_

_The emotion that I have been carefully controlling explodes like a tidal wave and I sob loudly and what seems like endlessly into Finn's shirt. It's just far too hard to accept that Kurt is gone._

_Finn's POV_

_Rach is sobbing in my arms- strange déjà vu back to Kurt's death where she did the exact same thing. I let her cry and after a while she calms down. "Thank you Finny" she says leaning over to kiss me. "We have one last song to sing for Kurt before we go back to shore. I know Kurt didn't believe in God or heaven but we really liked this song so we wanted to sing it". I reach over and hold Rach's hand- I don't let go for the entirety of the song._

_Rachel:_

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Finn:_

_I must be strong_

_And carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_Rachel:_

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Finn:_

_I'll find my way_

_Through night and day_

_Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven_

_Rachel:_

_Time can bring you down,_

_Time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart,_

_Have you begging please, begging please_

_Finn:_

_Beyond the door,_

_There's peace I'm sure,_

_And I know there'll be no more_

_Tears in heaven._

_Rachel:_

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Finn:_

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

_Rachel:_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Both:_

_Here in heaven_

_Burt finishes the memorial service by lighting a candle for Kurt and we pray for him- Kurt may have been an atheist in life but there is no one more deserving of our prayers even if he wouldn't have approved. I can see Rach is crying again so I gently place a hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring kiss. We rowed back to shore and everyone seems considerably happier than we were before this trip. Talking about our memories of Kurt really seems to have made everyone feel better. It was definitely a good idea of Burt's and all the way back to the beach there is a constant stream of chat about Kurt. If he'd have been here he would have approved I'm sure._

_Rachel's POV_

_It was a beautiful night and the stars were shining and it was a full moon. I felt like it was there specially for Kurt- a nice night for his friends and family to remember him on. I walk along the edge of the seawater, my feet getting wet in the process but the cool feel of the water is pleasant. I turn and head back to shore when I see Finn heading down towards the beach. We meet at the wall and sit on it next to each other him with his arm around my shoulders. "It was a hard day for everyone wasn't it" he said to me. "I know it just hadn't really hit me till now that he was really gone. Seeing the ashes float away like that made it hit home that's all". I look up at him a hint of tears in my eyes. "Hey, Rach he wouldn't want you to be miserable like this, he'd want you to accept and move on" Finn says to me. "I know" I say wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's all going to be different now, without him isn't it?" I ask Finn. He gives me a short, frank answer. "Yes". And then he leans down and kisses me. When we break apart he says "But that doesn't mean our life will be any less good". I kiss him again and then we hug. I put my hand in his and we walk back to the hotel together._

_A/N The songs used in this chapter are- Friend Like Ours- Elbow, I Will Remember You- Sarah McLachlan, Tears- PJ grand band, Goodbye To You- Michelle Branch and Tears in Heaven- Eric Clapton_

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: The next chapter will be an epilogue set 5 years after the events of the story._


	30. Epilogue

Chapter 30: Epilogue

A/N Okay this is it! The last chapter! Enjoy and please review!

_5 years later_

_May 6__th__ 2019_

_Rachel's POV_

_It was 5 years after Kurt's death. I was 25 and had been successful in my revised goal (I changed it after I won my first Tony) of winning 5 tony's- 2 for Wicked, 1 for Anything Goes, 1 for Funny Girl and 1 for Evita. A lot had changed in the 5 years since Kurt died but the biggest change was we had moved back to our old house in Ohio- after Kurt's death it didn't feel the same and as soon as I finished my final performance in Funny Girl- the last broadway show I ever did (which seemed only fitting considering Barbra had been in Funny Girl) we moved back to our old house in Ohio- with Quinn of course but she and Cassie no longer lived with us- she had met a guy named Joe Hart and they were married with another daughter Eleanor but she lived next door and we still saw each other all the time. Finn and I had finally had our little boy- Christopher Ryan Hudson who is 3 now and looks exactly like his dad, it's actually spooky how alike they are! And every year we travel up to Montauk from Ohio in memory of Kurt._

_Finn's POV_

_5 years. Wow. I can't believe it's been that long but then again so much has happened since. Moving back to Ohio was probably the best decision we could've made at the time- New York was where Kurt died and it held too many bad memories- but there were some good and I have to admit I miss it sometimes. Hope and Izzie are now 7 and look more and more like their mom everyday- Hope with her chocolate curls which are identical to Rach's and Izzie with her chocolate coloured but straight hair. They were such amazing girls- Hope was an awesome football player but she had a killer voice as well. Unfortunately her dancing skills were mine as well! Izzie was also an amazing singer and her dancing skills fortunately were Rach's and she loved ballet but also riding which was something neither of us expected as neither me nor Rach are horsey. Livvy has my black hair but Rach's curls and Chris looked exactly like I did at that age. Hope and Chris were kicking a football around I run out to join them._

_Rachel's POV_

_It was later on in the day and Quinn, Joe, Cassie and Ellie had come round to our house for a barbeque. As soon as they arrive Cassie and Ellie (who is the same age as Chris) run off to join our kids in an all out war game of football. We all laugh and sit back and watch them. "Hey did you ever think we'd be such good friends when we finished high school?" I turn and ask Finn and Quinn. "Hey, I'll always knew I'd end up with you is that not enough?" he says wearing a mock insulted look. "Of course it is honey" I say leaning over to kiss him. Quinn says "Are you kidding I never thought we'd be friends let alone live next door to each other" I laugh and say "Well I figured since it was 7 years to the day since we graduated we should sing something to commemorate our friendship". They all nod and we sing together._

_Rachel:_

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_Finn:_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Quinn:_

_Find out what we're made of_

_Joe:_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_Rachel:_

_You can count on me like 1,2,3_

_And I'll be there_

_Quinn:_

_And I know when I'm needed_

_I can count on you like 4,3,2 and you'll be there_

_Rachel: _

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Finn:_

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_Rachel:_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

_Quinn:_

_Find out what we're made of_

_Joe:_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_Finn:_

_You can count on me like 1,2,3 and I'll be there_

_And I know when I'm needed_

_Rachel:_

_I can count on you like 4,3,2 and you'll be there_

_Quinn:_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Joe:_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_Quinn:_

_You know you can count on me like 1,2,3, I'll be there_

_And I know when I'm needed_

_Finn:_

_I can count on you like 4,3,2 and you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_All: _

_You can count on me cause I can count on you_

_We all pull together into a group friendship hug. I would never have thought that Quinn and I would be good friends after high school but here we were. I couldn't imagine living without her now._

_Finn's POV_

_It was later on in the evening and Rach and I were sitting in our room just talking and having fun. "Are you happy?" she asks me, "I mean with me? After all you were forced by the government to marry me and I never really asked you if you were actually happy about it". "Rach" I say looking completely serious "I love you and if I didn't then I wouldn't be here now". "Ok I was just wondering" she says looking happy. "I had something that I wanted to sing for you if that's ok" she says looking slightly nervous. "Of course honey, I love to hear your beautiful voice". _

_Rachel:_

_I remember like yesterday_

_I carried a heart without hope_

_I'd given up on mystery_

_I only saw mirrors and smoke_

_I thought I was fine alone_

_It's just because I didn't know_

_I remember like yesterday_

_Loving you seemed far away_

_We were friends in different places_

_Then love began leaving traces_

_Sitting with you on a crowded bus_

_Seemed like just the two of us_

_That night everything was changed_

_I remember like yesterday_

_I was living in black and white_

_A careful and colourless life_

_You were like a neon light_

_Shining through my closed eyes_

_All the right ones, they turned out wrong_

_But you were here all along_

_I remember like yesterday_

_Loving you seemed far away_

_We were friends in different places_

_Then love began leaving traces_

_Little folded up love letters_

_Sweet songs written for each other_

_Everything was about to change_

_I remember like yesterday_

_You came just in time for me_

_Changed my mind so easily_

_Now it's you and me_

_I remember like yesterday_

_Loving you seemed far away_

_We were friends in different places_

_Then love began leaving traces_

_For the first time I love you_

_On a Paris afternoon_

_And now everything has changed_

_I remember like yesterday_

_I remember like yesterday_

_Loving you seemed far away_

_Thought I could live without you_

_So glad I finally found you_

_On the street in the pouring rain_

_Our lives both found their wings_

_I love how everything's changed_

_I remember cause it's today_

"_That was beautiful hon" I say pulling her in for a kiss. "Do you think we'd have done it?" I ask her. "Done what?" she asks. "Got married, I mean if the government hadn't forced us to?". "Yes I think we would've" she says smiling. "How do you know?" I ask. "Because you might be able to force someone to marry but you can't force them to love" she says. _

_A/N: Sorry guys but that's it this story is over! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I really hope you enjoyed it. If there is anything you'd like me to write next then please put it in your review- I'm kinda stuck for ideas! The songs used in this chapter were Count On Me- Bruno Mars and Like Yesterday- Colbie Caillat. _

_And for the last time….._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
